


彗核（初版）

by AT0036



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036
Summary: 敬：逝去的中二岁月逻辑、构思与文笔的垫脚石





	1. 作者序

这个故事早在初二时便有了萌芽，但苦于一直不知道如何下笔及认为自己学识远不够用，所以直到去年才开始动笔。

为何选AUTO作为主角？这其实与我的个人经历有关。我之前是做课代表的（虽然现在也是），那时我极不善于交际，思想死板，木讷寡言。同学不交作业要我去求情，虽然我心里答案很清楚——老师让我去收作业，不交就登，我才不听你的呢！但或许当时我并没有明确说，支支吾吾半天搞的别人以为我同意了，就走了。结果后来发现自己被登名，就朝我不满意起来。加之我人缘本就差，一来二去都要打起来了。当然后来随着时间的流逝，这些矛盾总算慢慢平息了。因此在看机总时，一看到AUTO我就联想到了我自己。看到AUTO被断连后，我以为会在影片结尾有一个小片段来个提示，就像《复联》结尾九头蛇关快银和绯红女巫一样，我以为在那个片段里会有某人令AUTO重启的镜头，但我把整个演员单都看完了，都没有任何片段。那时我挺失望的。后来我就搜了很多评论想更多了解人们对AUTO的印象，结果发现似乎大部分都在批评他，少部分支持的似乎怕被大多数人喷所以不太敢发表自己的意见。既然现状如此，在无法获得更多信息的条件下，我就只能自己回答自己的问题。问答多了，再一回首，我就发现自己的观点跟别人的很不一样，然后就有了这个故事的雏形。

我看过寥寥无几的机总同人文，基本上都以瓦力伊娃为主角继续发展。我思考过假如我也这么写会如何。后来发现我做不到。我不会卖萌，写那种纯纯的、“童真的”爱情让我光想都觉得毛骨悚然。再者瓦力伊娃的爱情在电影中已表现得淋漓尽致了，并且他们其实没有能撑起大局的气势。AUTO则不同。他的发展潜力是最大的：他有管理能力，思维清晰，见多识广，并且电影给他埋了个伏笔。因此想想他如果再度活跃会有什么新的影响——这比想瓦力伊娃的容易多了。

尽管构思了很久，但这部同人在写的时候还是经历了蛮多坎坷的。一开始我的写作风格受亚瑟克拉克影响太大，节奏过于拖沓，拖了40多章都没个完。我几乎要放弃了。但后来我仔细思考为何会出现这种事的时候才发现自己那时并没有什么方法论思维，不会抓主要矛盾，写时只想把气氛背景讲个大透，不仅啰嗦的情节让自己难以继续下笔，主线更是无法突出。然后我下了决心重编，硬是压到了20章左右，删去了许多不必要的情节。我开始以为会有很大缺陷，但后来在看别的世界观的同人文（在此感谢变形金刚世界）时才了解到不必讲太细。给读者以自己的理解诠释这篇作品的空间，这部作品才具有更高的价值。

我曾说过等高考后再放，但我改主意了，打算现在就放，免得高三惦记。这篇同人就权当是高三前送给机总吧的一份大礼，下次送礼就不知要待何时了。

                                                      2016年7月13日


	2. 作者序

夕阳橙黄色的光芒投射在一棵棵布满鳞片的树上。湿闷的气息熏得各种生物昏昏欲睡。这只是一个夏天的普通黄昏罢了。

对于藏在一棵小灌木下的这只幼年霸王龙来说，它活动的时刻才刚刚开始。阳光不像中午时那么灼烈，橙黄色的余晖也在慢慢消去。终于有阵微风了。这只霸王龙从灌木底下钻出来，抖抖头颈，开始四处寻找着白天的各种痕迹——它体型还太小，远远达不到主动袭击其他恐龙的标准。因此它期望着能够找到一块食草恐龙的残骸，姑且在生存的夹缝中偷生。

运气还不错。刚转悠没多久，它就嗅到了一股强烈的肉腥味。它循着气味找过去，发现是一只刚刚被自己的成年同类享用过的鸭嘴龙残骸，上面还留着不少肉。很好，还没腐败。小霸王龙四处观察了一下，确定没有掠食者后，朝着残骸低吼一声，惊跑了在残骸上啃食的其他小型动物。它来到残骸面前，开始探头享用肋骨内的美味。

天已昏暗下来。草丛里倏地一下窜出来几只被硬甲壳质包裹的巨昆虫。虫鸣声此起彼伏，不一会儿求偶的清脆声响灌满了这片地区，像雾气一样从幽暗的山谷中泛上来。小霸王龙仍然把自己沉浸在肉的美味中，丝毫没有留意周围的虫鸣。

待到小霸王龙终于饱食后，天已完全黑了。它朝山崖上悠闲地踱去。一阵闪光溜进它的眼角，它往闪光处一瞥，虽然天黑了，但是昏黄的云层仍清晰可见。那处闪光一定是山谷那边的积雨云发出来的。看来这个晚上得找个避雨处。它在山崖上走着，身影黝黑，活像个幽灵。不过不知为何，这天它不想马上钻进往常藏身的灌木丛了，它想在山崖的空旷处多呆一会儿。

如果它足够幸运的话，半年后就可以获得这片地区一定的控制权了。也许再过久一点，它会成为这个山谷当之无愧的王。

又一道闪光溜进它的眼睛。它再次寻找着那道闪光的来源。这次，它有了新发现：这闪光不再是之前那种转瞬即逝的扭曲树枝，而是——它无法理解剑的概念，这形状只让它觉得更像三角龙身上雪白的犄角，或是被啃食殆尽的雪白的肋骨。那也不是什么闪光。天幕下的这道“三角龙犄角”亮着刺眼的光芒，慢慢消失在山谷另一边。

接着，两道、三道……越来越多的“犄角”从天而降，带着撕裂大气层的奇怪声响。小霸王龙嗅到了一股不同寻常的气息。它想从山崖上退下去。它的腿已经绷紧，随时准备逃走，只是仍好奇地回望着天上那幅奇妙的图景。

亮度骤然增加了。一道巨大的“犄角”狠狠扎进昏暗的天幕，其亮度之高甚至可以与太阳媲美。半空中这道“犄角”突然炸开，但是炸开后的小块也一点都没小多少，每一块都显得巨大无比。这些巨大的碎屑再也不是拖着白亮的尾巴了，而是橙红发白地朝地面砸去，带着尖锐的爆裂声响。这可一点都不是什么友好的表示。小霸王龙立刻转身就跑，想找到一个结实一点的藏身处。留在它基因里的远古记忆告诉它火球不是什么好东西。

它只觉身后的天空似乎亮得鼓起来一块。它只来得及往后急急一瞥。一定是在逃跑的过程中不知何时又来了一个巨大的火球，此时火球已经到达了目的地，它带着能量和大量物质作为地球的见面礼，把处置自己礼物的工作全交给了迎接自己的大地。那些光都是从远方的一个巨大“锅盖”发出来的。小霸王龙停下脚步，再看一眼那自己从未见过的图景，开始用它本来就不怎么灵光的大脑思索着该如何避开这些让它感到不安的图景。它最终还是奔去寻找山洞了，那个山洞它记得，很结实，可以抵御火山喷发。只是得加快步伐，因为“锅盖”开始变大了。

但当冲击波的热浪猛地袭上小霸王龙的后背时，它在想什么已经不重要了。


	3. 一

“你们要记住……我给你们的信息和警告……”麦克雷（McCrea）躺在床上，呼吸困难，“尤其……要把艾克松号（AXIOM）主电脑的故障排除掉……人类与地球的所有信息都储存在那里……”

“父亲，我一定会按您所说，竭尽全力找到那些数据的！”麦克雷的儿子跪在他身边，紧紧握住父亲那依然肥胖的手，哽咽地说道。

麦克雷的家——由一个逃生舱和一座小砖瓦屋连接起来的建筑里挤满了人，其中还有几个非人类成员。大家都与麦克雷及其家人保持一段距离，肃静地站着。非人类成员中的一个奇迹——瓦力（WALL-E），像个黄色小箱子似的乖乖躲在一个角落里。而他的伙伴伊娃（EVE），则默默浮在瓦力身边，静等最后时刻的到来。

麦克雷的呼吸越来越急促，却越来越弱。他终于又耳语般地说出了几个字：“还有……别的……”但是剩下的他再也没能说出来了。被握在儿子手里的那只手松弛了下来，开始变冷、发硬。

他的儿子再也抑制不住心中的悲痛，伏在麦克雷的床头哭了起来。儿子的妻子手中抱着只有两岁的孙儿，也轻声啜泣起来。屋子里的人有几个掩着面悄悄走了出去。瓦力把身子缩得更紧了。还有小小的摩恩（M-O），也待在一旁。天上滚过几声沉闷的雷，到处都是悲戚的味道。

两岁的小孙儿完全不理解周围的一切。他轻轻叫了句：“爷爷……”

 

……

两百年后。

十七岁的汉·肯特（Han Kent）坐在艾克松号的登船平台上，眼神有些空洞地望着艾克松号周围绿油油的土地。不过如果有人到他身边，就会立刻发现他正处于一种一触即发的沮丧境地。

“见鬼。”他忍不住了。“两百多年了，连个数据库都搞不好，莫非艾克松号是外星人建造的？”他讽刺地说。

远方浓云滚滚，他冷冷地朝那片污浊不堪的云望了一眼，立刻明白接下来会发生什么事。但他没打算现在回船舱。他好像要和这恶劣的天气赌气了。

一个小机器人飞出来，提醒汉说：“主人，马上要下泥浆雨了，您还是回船舱躲躲吧。”

“知道了。”汉懒懒地站起来走回船舱。

尽管进来过很多次，汉每次一进艾克松号还是会有一大堆疑问立刻冒上来：这之前发生过什么事？艾克松号是什么人建造的？为何那些维修专家现在不见了？……

哦，严重污染、地球清扫运动、大逃难、英勇返航……答案总是不假思索地冒出来。但是汉总是对这些答案感到非常不满意，说不出来为何。尤其是最近冒出来的“维修专家”这个问题，每次一冒出来总会让他立刻火冒三丈。

我不就只是麦克雷的曾外孙而已吗？我只是个普通人，可能稍微多看了那么几部艾克松号上的历史纪录片，碰巧接好了艾克松号上的几根电线而已，随便几个机器人都了解得比我多！随便几个机器人都比我更明白电路的运作方式！为何你们把我捧成“天才”，要我完成这项我根本不可能完成的任务？这可是艾克松号的主电脑！祖先建造的具有强大操控能力的电脑！她就是这艘船的灵魂！而你们却期望我去独自修复这个受损的灵魂？

就当那些人是真不了解他的能力吧，但机器人也没让他省心。 _机器人……_ 汉想着。那些机器人每次都会看着他维修艾克松号，但从来都只是默默地在一旁看着，不插手也不吭声，看着汉独自焦躁地对两条电线喃喃咒骂，就像在默默地看着他出笑话。

想着他来到了艾克松号的数据库机房中。一开门，他就被一股每天都不一样的霉味呛了个大喷嚏。 _棒极了。_ 他咬牙切齿地想着。他看见数据磁盘上有些细小盘绕的东西。是植物的根系。艾克松号是不可能被修复了。他抱着这个想法，只是象征性地扯去一些细弱的根。有那么一瞬间他想扯着这些根系把那些穿了洞的磁盘一把从金属墙面中扯下来，看着那些东西放火花肯定过瘾极了。不过理智及时阻止了他。他开始感到有些恐慌：自己已经陷入一种歇斯底里的状态中了，不知何时可能真的会做出这种举动。

算了，还是看看有什么有价值的影片平息一下心情吧。汉叹了口气走出数据库。艾克松号内部原先明亮得眼花缭乱的广告灯光如今不再连续了，船内电压已经不够稳定，那些巨大的荧光屏不断地闪烁，随时就会彻底熄灭。汉不理会周围的破败，来到舰长室底部。电梯早锈坏了，他打开旁边疏散梯的门开始往上爬。

待到他上到控制室的时候，巨大的窗外此时一片黄暗。泥浆雨正劈头盖脸地下着。还好控制室不漏水。汉点开存储器的文件夹，挑了一个文件，开始等候播放。只有沉浸在影片中他才能暂时抛却这些忧烦。

这是一个讲述BNL公司如何建造机器人的纪录片。汉看着看着，又想起了地球上的前船员机器人。他以前还以为自己可以把这项修船的任务推给机器人，但他一接手这个任务后，就明白自己大错特错了。 

他第一次向机器人求助时就明白了。那些电子专家，可能曾经确实是很聪明的吧，但是每次他一让电子专家去搞明白主电脑的故障及修好故障的时候，过不多久，他们肯定会全部回来，跟他报告说主电脑的故障太严重他们修不了。汉曾告诉他们能修好多少就修好多少，但是接下来他们就会说主电脑存在很多高级权限，未获得权限时他们无权进入那片区域。汉要求他们不管那些权限直接破解，修复要紧。接下来这句就让汉气得暴跳如雷——汉不是最高权限者，他无法解除他们的限制。

“我问你们，最高权限者是谁？”汉曾如是问。

“对不起，我们无可奉告。”机械音回答。

“为什么无可奉告？！！”汉要爆发了。

“对不起，我们被要求无可奉告。”丝毫未起波纹的机械音回答。

这就跟那A113传说一个鸟样！汉的心思早就不在影片上了，他越想越气愤，指节掰得咯咯响。可是猛然间，他想到了一个问题。

最高权限者究竟是谁？

这修主电脑的事拖了这么久了，就是因为他拿不到最高权限。而在无法获知最高权限者的情况下，他只能根据自己所知的去猜。他的眼睛空洞地盯着仍在花花绿绿变化的全息屏，思维却早已沉浸在深深的思索中。

不，不可能是希尔拜·佛斯莱特（Shelby Forthright）那个老东西，他可能会给出A113这种蠢指令，但是很明显他不会管飞船权限这种小破事。船长，更不可能。不然那些电子专家早就会乖乖听他的话了。

汉突然想起了小时候就听过的传说。他向来对传说非常不以为然，但此时那传说的内容却无比清晰地在他脑中呈现出来。

“……舰长在全船人的注视下，不顾即将电倒自己的电棒正闪着危险的弧光，在那千钧一发，把那叛徒断了连，我们才得以获得自己的自由，回到我们自己的家……”

就在此时，他打住了。一个被他遗忘良久的形象开始浮出他的脑海，并逐渐清晰起来。

难道最高权限者竟然是……那个危险的叛徒？

汉猛然望向身后，他的指尖开始发凉。当排除掉这么多嫌疑人后，这是唯一的“人”选了。

尽管中央的鱼眼镜头不再发出红色光芒，外圈结构也松散地吊在那里，但是……

奥托（AUTO），艾克松号上留下的唯一一个机器人。


	4. 二

到底过了多长时间了？

两百年，这不可能。

坐在控制台前的这个人形机器人一边把艾克松号的数据拷到旁边一摞蓝色的光片（光片，相当于U盘）中一边思索着自己失去意识的这两百年间这些变化究竟是如何发生的。

他静静地调出自己的记忆。在这大转变前，他在船舵般的躯体里待了700多年，成日调控飞船在宇宙中穿梭。那个A113指令，只要不主动提起就不会出大麻烦。

然后是那一天。可真是丰富多彩。船上来了一个固执的偷渡客，他其实早就发现了，但他没预料到这个偷渡客竟然可以翻了一船人。还有——麦克雷舰长。为何自己当时预料不到麦克雷会知道如何对付自己呢？

总之当他再次上线时警备状态也一并激活了，几乎是刚启动一瞬间他就立刻想升起轴杆，旋转外圈。但是控制芯片却反馈了指令异常的警告。与此同时，他发现重力值异常，视角严重倾斜。而视觉范围内有东西似乎往后弹了一下，有个声音从那东西身上发出来。

“你……冷静一点……”是人类的声音。声音有点颤，似乎被吓坏了。

待到处理器都逐一上线之后，他明白了自己的情况。

在地球上。而且感谢老天，他们还记得艾克松号储物间里有一具专为自动驾驶仪系列（Autopilots）准备的备用躯体。现在他可以自由活动了。

 

奥托跳过几个记忆片段，从10天前回放。他看到了围绕在艾克松号周围的大片植物。与其他人所想得那样不同，奥托可一点都不生气。如果说他此时有什么想法的话，那只能用庆幸来形容了。

“呃，你看到了，这两百年来我们克服了恶劣的自然条件，总算在地球上活了下来，所以你不必对回地球这事耿耿于怀……但这不是最大的问题。呃……你应该知道不少人对唤醒你是持反对态度的……但我瞒着他们唤醒你，就是因为我无法解决这台电脑的问题……”

奥托认出这人的声音就是那天叫他“冷静”的那个人。虽然汉，站在自己身后，整整比自己高出一个头，但从他那语无伦次的表现看，汉居然对自己——很害怕？

既然有问题，那就解决问题。奥托开始测试电脑。不过点了几个键，他就转过身对汉说道：“处理器损坏。记忆文件部分丢失。你想让我把她修复到什么程度？”

汉与奥托隔着好一段距离，他有些瞠目结舌：“我……以为你知道该怎么办。”

既然在全息屏上看到了处理器和记忆文件的损坏，那还是得到数据库那里研究一下是什么东西导致了损坏。奥托利索地从疏散梯走了下去。汉本想说点什么，但他闭了嘴。

然后奥托看到了被根系扎穿的磁盘。为了探明根系的来源，他出了艾克松号，一看到绿油油的船体，立刻明白了怎么回事。

他有些艰难地来到数据库所在船壳的上方，探手拔去了那些在掀去船壳的钢架上生长的小灌木，此时他才感到一丝恼怒。

艾克松号的外船壳是重要的保护外壳，这些人类不明白船壳的重要意义，随便乱翻乱掀，脆弱的内部就非常容易受到破坏。奥托对这艘船的现状感到有些痛心。

天又昏暗下来。他对这迅速的天气变化起了疑心。一抬头，污浊的云迅速布满了整片天空。奥托利用自己的远程视觉系统进行了观察，发现这堆云来自远处灰霾中的几座白皑皑的山。

在他的记忆里近1000年前艾克松号起飞时周围根本没有任何山。这里靠近河流入海口，不应该有山。而山竟然能带来这种云，只有一种解释。

不可能。尽管这是唯一符合逻辑的解释，但奥托不肯接受。厉闪自云中亮起，他迅速撤回船舱中。黄黑色的烂泥浆在他身后立刻倾盆而下。

 

“你很幸运，没变成泥人。”汉看到奥托回到了控制室，说道。

奥托直入主题：“你有注意过那座山吗？”他朝远方一个方向指了指。

“哦，那是基督山。新冒出来的小山包。”汉轻描淡写。

“新冒出来的？”奥托一听到汉说的话立刻警觉起来。

“你……拜托站在那里别靠近。”汉看到奥托走过来也紧张了。

奥托察觉到这样根本无法交流。“你在怕我。”

“不……也许吧。”奥托猜对了，但是汉不肯承认。

“这没必要。”换了个躯体后，奥托的发声系统有了很大改善，不再像以前干巴巴像老鸬鹚在叫了，现在他的每句话里都有了调子。“你知道泥浆雨从哪里来的吧？”

“从……基督山上来的？”

“恐怕是这样。”

“那又怎么样？一座会冒烟的山而已。”

“你一定没去过基督山上。”奥托望向窗外。“而且你也不知道基督山的危险。”

“说得你好像去过似的。”

奥托转过身，红色的独眼盯在汉身上。“我没去过。”他说。“但不代表我不了解。”

 

操控台上发出拷贝完毕的声音。奥托回过神，他关闭了记忆回放。他站起来再次朝基督山的方向望去。

这天天气比较好，基督山的轮廓清晰可见。但是他越看越觉得形势严峻。汉后来跟他说基督山是50年前冒出来的。这证实了他的猜测，只不过情况比他想象得要糟糕得多。

基督山，一座新生的火山，目前依然活跃。

当年航站选址的时候对地质条件的要求是非常严格的，本来BNL公司打算在美国中部的广大平原上建，后来发现那里其实断层重重，于是就放弃了中部而选择在河口三角洲建。河口三角洲连断层都没有，这就不能产生火山，但是现在竟然产生了一座活跃的火山，这证明地质状况已经非常不稳定了。但可悲的是，整个地球上的竟然只有奥托意识到这点。


	5. 三

凌晨三点，地球村（人们围着艾克松号建的一圈村落）内。

一阵敲门声响起，不一会儿门吱呀一声打开，带着屋主人极大的不满。

“查理（Charlie）！三点了，你脑袋到底抽了什么风？”有些肥胖的房主人睡眼惺忪地低声抱怨道。

敲门的肇事者却没有对对方的呵斥做出任何反应，而是惊慌失措地说：“不，尼克（Nick），你快看看艾克松号主控制室。”

尼克不情愿地出门抬头朝远处巨大黑暗的艾克松号望去。平日的夜晚艾克松号是完全黑暗的。而此时控制室却有些微明从窗口透出来。

“那是汉，肯定是他还在捣鼓那上面的玩意。他已经两个星期没回来村里了。”尼克不以为然地说，并狠狠鄙视了一眼查理然后打算打道回府。

“你等等，听我说完！”查理惊恐的神情在月光下更显恐怖。“汉不可能这么晚还不睡觉。前两天我就发现了艾克松号的灯光在夜晚还在亮。我当初也以为是他忘了关灯还是怎么着，结果后来我发现了更恐怖的事！”

“听着，无论发生什么，去艾克松号上一探究竟都是天亮的事，现在别自己吓自己。”尼克早厌烦了，他打了个大大的哈欠。

“……我发现了有个比汉瘦小得多的黑影会偶尔在那灯光里走动，”查理没有理会尼克，自顾自地说，“我告诉你，尼克，艾克松号上有鬼！”

 

七小时前，艾克松号控制室内。（前一天晚8时左右）

“你要的都是些什么乱七八糟的玩意。”汉边抱怨边把身上扛的一大堆东西卸下来丢到地板上，“这烂铁桶！你要嫌脏，你自己去找干净的吧。”

奥托站在一边，他稍稍扫描了一下这些东西，便开口了：“肯特，除了你，还有没有人类发现我？”

“我觉得没有。”汉不敢百分百确定，“不然他们早进来了。”

“好。每天何时人类在外活动最少？”奥托再次发问。

“日出前。”汉这回很确定了。“这里有蛇，在昏暗的条件里行走极易被蛇咬，发生过几次这种事后再没人敢在日出前出门了。”

奥托沉默了一会儿，开口了：“明早4时，我前往基督山。用时两天。”

汉起初被奥托的决定惊呆了一阵子。过了一会儿，他才说：“你可以调用你的飞行机器人，那样会快很多。”

“提议不接受。原因：极易暴露。”奥托回答。自重启后他发现自己不能用这个躯体来使用原来的联系代码了。同样，别的船员机器人也无法发现他已上线。而那天协助汉把奥托的核心组件放进新躯体的电子工程机器人全被奥托命令不得向外泄露半个字。

“你知道吗，你在走老路。”汉靠在控制台前说，“当初你自己就是死也要隐瞒A113指令，现在你又要隐瞒自己的存在。这不可能永远瞒住的。”

“现在不是时候。”奥托低声答道。他当然知道自己的存在不可能永远隐瞒。但此时倘若不解决这个问题就又被强制断连的话，人类就没救了。“解决基督山的问题以后。”

“好吧，你自己决定吧。”汉没辙了。“但两天后是这里一年一度的盛大节日，你想隐身，要么提前回来要么推迟一天回来，那天我们会狂欢彻夜。”

 

凌晨四时，艾克松号控制室的灯光终于熄灭了，全船恢复了平日的完全黑暗。整个航站区域一片静谧，唯有偶尔的声声虫鸣细微地挣扎于黑暗之中。

一个不为人知的黑色身影穿行在黑暗之中。他小心地避开地上随处可见的、同样是黑色的植物，仍迅速而指向明确地朝向远方的山体行进。在夜空中，山体顶部的红光就像海上的一座灯塔一样。但这个灯塔并不能带给人们指引的希望，而是死亡的信号。

在之前五小时里奥托都在仔细规划从艾克松号到基督山的路线。路上的裂隙、溪流都被他仔细地用坐标标出来了。天已微明，奥托走出了地球村。而基督山却仍然和在艾克松号上看到的一样远。光线开始渐强，灰霾中的地球村里升起一点炊烟。随着奥托越走越远，他所达到的地方基本上属于无人涉足之处了。

真是神奇。人类着急忙慌地张罗着回地球，结果只是换了个看起来挺自由的笼子快乐地把自己关在里面而已。

 

上午十点，艾克松号控制室。

汉正在调试电脑。说是调试，还不如说他在百无聊赖地乱点乱按。自从奥托开始接手修复电脑的任务后，他觉得自己就成了一个多余的人，只能在一旁看着奥托娴熟地使用电脑各个功能。假如不是怕有人发现电脑平白无故被修好而怀疑的话，他现在就应该离开这该死的钢铁囚笼去准备两天后的狂欢了。

他突然听到紧急疏散梯里传来脚步声，吓得赶紧把全息屏全关了。奥托回来了？他诧异起来。

结果在疏散梯门口出现了两个人，两个人手里都各拿着一个奇形怪状的东西。而他们像两只不安好心的野狼一般，锐利的眼神扫视着控制室的每一个角落。然后他们发现了汉。

“嘿，老伙计，在船上呆的日子怎么样？不好受吧？我理解……”瘦一些的人开口了。

“查理？尼克？”汉更诧异了。“你们来干什么？”

“来参观参观你的成果。”尼克面无表情地说。“嗯……看起来你最近有突破啊。”

傻子都看得出来，控制台的光芒都和维修前有了很大不一样。汉虽然知道是奥托的功劳，但此时他只能硬着头皮暂且把这功劳归于自己名下。“啊，哈哈，是啊……”

他们两个根本不是来参观的。汉看着这两个人明显地都在控制室里搜查着什么，完全把他搁在了一边。过了一会儿，查理走向汉，说：“你晚上住在这里吗？”

“在船上？是啊，但我不在控制室里睡，我在楼下的舰长室里睡。”

“嗯……你该不会怕黑而晚上开灯吧。”查理追问。

“不会啊……”汉先诧异了一下查理怎么会问自己这种问题。然而一瞬间里，他明白了这是怎么回事。

他现在心里有个声音在歇斯底里地尖叫。但是却感到一丝莫名其妙的宽慰。而他的身子不受控制地僵在了那里。

_奥托！你这个傻瓜！大半夜的你开什么灯啊！现在你想瞒都瞒不住了！_

没等查理发现汉的异常，尼克的声音传了过来。“这里没有！我们下去找。”

“好咯。”查理回应道，然后向疏散梯走去。

待到他们都下去后，汉重重地跌坐到椅子上。这两个人是不会善罢甘休的。汉觉得自己要编一套谎言来搪塞他们了。他捂住了脸。

 

下午四时，基督山前。

奥托整整花了一小时才走完山前的这100多米路。路上到处都是滚烫的石块。喷气裂隙无处不在。而布满地面的如同痛苦大地呕出来一般的熔岩流，表面看上去像是已经冷却了，实际上倘若一不小心踩上去，都会陷进滚烫的石块中。

不过幸好奥托可以用红外线来判断这些岩石的热度，他就可以避免冒失地踩上去。他携带的气体成分分析仪现在全部开启了，结果显示硫化物气体的含量高得惊人。

说实话，基督山的规模在火山中算得上是个矮子了。它只有几百米的高度。但看在它依然十分活跃的份上，奥托还是只能一步步艰难地向上攀登，期望着能到达山顶采集纯净些的样品。路线被蓬松的火山灰覆盖着，像走雪地一般，他半条腿都淹没在火山灰里。山体上的不明裂隙更多，他得更小心些。

不知过了多久，他来到一处侧翼喷发口。一些红的发亮的熔岩正从裂隙处喷涌而出。由于气体的压力，这些熔岩不时地在流出的过程中爆炸，不祥的隆隆声响充斥着整个山体。奥托小心翼翼地接近裂隙喷口，他早穿上了用汉给他收集的材料制作的简易防护服，虽然外表看上去有些滑稽，但至少可以抵挡一些不可避免的因爆炸而溅出的熔岩微粒。他用铁锹快速地钩取了一小块熔岩，迅速地把仍然是黄热的液体状态的熔岩敲进了盛了水的铁桶。铁桶里的水瞬间沸腾了。他借着还未有大规模的爆炸的间隙又连续采取了几块样品，然后迅速撤离了喷发口。机器人的好处就在于他可以忍受数千度的高温和毒气，而且刚刚在采集熔岩的同时他也用热电偶温度计测出了熔岩的温度，以及其他数据。假如主火山口此时出现熔岩喷泉的话，他就不能上到顶部去进一步采集了。而侧翼喷口却可以在一定程度上弥补这一缺憾。不过基督山这天看起来还挺温和，所以奥托打算继续向山顶前往。

结论下得太早了。忽然，奥托感到地面一阵剧烈地震动，他在崎岖的山路上站不稳了，一下子跪坐在火山灰里。刚刚的裂隙喷口瞬间变得狂暴起来，喷出的熔岩在迅速的流动过程中出现阵阵爆炸，形成了一片火帘。奥托抬头望向山顶，一股熔岩喷泉正发红地从山顶喷涌而出。很快就会有各种滚烫的碎石落下山坡了。此时他只能尽快撤离山体。他在余震中艰难地从火山灰中拔出双腿，带着珍贵的样品往下走去。

但更糟的事发生了。他发现原路线被刚刚喷涌而出的熔岩吞没了。自己只能绕到另一边从一条十分绕远的路撤离。动作要快，不然山顶也很快会有熔岩倾泻而下。而当他终于撤到平地上时，他发现远于基督山的地平线上也有几座山。这些山的山顶特征表明，它们都是火山。而奥托简单估测了一下他们的距离，发现间距都差不多。

糟了，这是一条火山链！

奥托觉得这简直是雪上加霜。火山链的出现说明基督山并不是一个终点，相反，还可能会有下一个火山出现。而这个火山，从火山链的走势看，将会出现在航站周围。这对整个航站将会是一个毁灭性的打击。

不管明天将是什么事，现在都得马上回船分析了。奥托迅速走上回程。

 

晚上八时。艾克松号控制室内。

“我说尼克啊，鬼是不会在白天出现的，我们得在这里守上一夜。”查理有些精疲力竭地对尼克说。

“你真是个疯子！汉都对我们说了，他找到了一个可靠的机器人帮他修理电脑，说不定那正是那个机器人呢？”尼克气喘吁吁地说。

“别这么毁人兴致嘛，我们都在这里呆了一天了，再来一个刺激的夜晚也没问题。说不定真有鬼呢？”查理又有了精神。

“那行，我们在控制室里守着。但假如没有，明早你就惨了。”尼克低声咆哮着。

晚上十点，远郊。

奥托坐在一块空地上补充能量。而在他沉静的外表之下，处理器内正迅速地闪着数据流。

地质变迁、大量生物、火山链……他不断地将这些新发现组合、排列，试图找出什么联系。后来他又将A113指令加了进去。希尔拜·佛斯莱特在录像中戴着防毒面具呼吸困难地说话的场景被奥托与火山口旁边的毒气组合在了一起，然后他开始尝试着推理。

假如是因为氧气不足与可溶性有毒气体导致地球大气不再适于生存的话，这倒是解释得通过了这么多年可溶性毒气正渐渐减少。到了麦克雷回来时人们能够生存下来，说明氧气含量也有了上升。而氧气只能由绿色植物产生。这也就是说，700年里地球上确实是有部分植物的。那为什么每次探测船出去都检测不到结果呢？

奥托觉得自己越来越接近答案了。他想起来了，探测船一定会选择地势平坦的的地方放出伊娃探测器，而活跃崎岖的火山附近一定不会成为探测船的降落地点。而在平坦的地方找不到植物，那么就是山地上才有植物。山地……火山？火山附近产生生命？

没错的。火山的喷气口可以提供宝贵的稳定水蒸气和温度，火山灰还可以为植物提供肥料。那其他生物呢？现在好像看不到特别高级的大型哺乳类动物。现在有昆虫，合理；听汉说有蛇，变温动物喜欢暖和的地方，合理；鸟类，合理。

那么就剩最后一个问题了。这大规模的地质变迁是怎么产生的？

奥托觉得自己所掌握的信息开始不够用了。索性将这个问题留在存储器里待有朝一日能解决。毕竟这个源头性的问题不是目前的重点。他开始计算从这里回到艾克松号的时间，结果发现自己挑了一个最糟糕的地点歇脚。根据他的计算，假如现在出发，就约第二天早上九时到达。而假如等到天亮再出发，到达时间就为下午四时左右，都是人类在外活动最旺盛的时间。而且——似乎还赶上了他们的狂欢节。

假如奥托会呼吸的话，他想到这里就该倒抽一口冷气了。但他很快转变了思路。既然躲不开要跟人类碰面，那为何不可以想点别的办法搪塞一阵子呢？至少先扛过了这段非常时期再说。假如他们真的很难缠，搪塞不过去，但他们毕竟不是麦克雷，说不定可以找个理由说服他们让自己好好工作。

 _这大概是自己第一次赌什么吧。_ 想到这里，奥托本极少使用的情感模块微微流过一点电流。 _老天啊，我之前都是怎么想的，居然想不到这一招。_ 他开始自嘲起来。

当他开始思考该如何应对那些人类的反应时，内存饱和的警报突然传入了他的思维。他只能无奈地停止思考。 _算了，等第二天边走边想也来得及。_ 他一只手搭在铁桶边缘躺了下来，独眼的红色光芒熄灭了。

 

早上七时，艾克松号主控制室内。

“怎么样，跟你守了一晚上，连个屁黑影都没看见！”尼克开始咆哮起来。

“我鬼知道到底是怎么回事！鬼也怕人不是吗？他不能在有驱魔器的地方附近晃悠不是吗？”查理晃了晃手里那奇形怪状的东西说道。

“蠢货！白痴！滚！你不许毁了我一天的好心情！滚！”尼克拿着跟查理手中持着的差不多的东西挥舞着，尖声叫着把查理赶退到疏散梯门口，接着他们俩又吵又闹地从艾克松号里出去了。

 

下午四时，地球村内。

这天灰霾散了很多，夕阳的金色光芒暖暖地斜照在村里。而村里人的心情也同这阳光一般喜气洋洋的。

他们正在忙碌而快乐地准备狂欢节。孩子们欢快地围着村子的房子玩各种游戏。这不仅是人类的节日，船员机器人也可以加入狂欢。而这个节日正是为了纪念人们回到地球而设立的。

两个小黑点开始出现在地平线上。在夕阳里，随着他们慢慢行进，终于——那是瓦力和伊娃！

他们现在被称作探索者，专门去探索遥远的平地来寻找宜居地带。同时，他们也肩负了播种的任务，帮助人们把希望传到远方。

所有的人类对于瓦力和伊娃都是相当尊重的。一看到他们来，这信息就会迅速传遍整个村庄。不过人们倒是不会把这两个机器人当神来供奉着，到他们进入村庄后，每个恰好碰到他们的人都会面带微笑地和他们握手，没碰到的，也不会特意绕远来与他们见面，一切都十分自然。

而在地球村的另一边，一个身上背着一堆奇怪东西的人形机器人快速地走入村庄，丝毫不理会旁边偶尔几个孩子投来的诧异目光。

还有最后1000米。奥托的处理器里似乎只剩下了一张只有短短红线的路程图。只要回到艾克松号里，就问题不大了。

而巷子里人来人往，奥托每走几步就会碰上一个人。所有的人都对他的形象感到十分诧异。别说因为他们从来没见过他的机型而诧异，就算他是一个普通船员机器人，他身上的装束也够被几个人扯住问去干什么了。

500米。人越来越多了。奥托感到周围的人多起来并不单纯是因为居住人口开始变得密集，而有相当一些是来看他的热闹的。他加快了脚步。

300米。在越来越嘈杂的人声中，奥托穿过一条交叉岔路时，被两个刚刚在巷子中追逐打闹的年轻人撞了一下。

“看着点，机器人。”一个瘦得像精猴的小痞子般的年轻人朝他说道。

“抱歉。”奥托只说了这一句，接着打算继续赶路。

他没走出两步，突然身后传来一声：“你，机器人，停下！”

奥托装作他们是在叫别的机器人，并没有停下。

突然他感到身上背的东西被扯住了。他只好停下。转身，那个小痞子年轻人正以一种居高临下的神情看着自己。

“说吧，机器人，你是干什么的？”这年轻人开口了。

“探索机器人。原艾克松号船员。”奥托冷静答道。从他这两天的表现看，这离现实还不算远。

“你去干什么？”这个年轻人注意到他背的铁桶和铁锹，这不像是一个探索机器人的标准配置。

“受命去探索基督山。”奥托答道。

年轻人脸上掠过一丝惊诧，接着问：“谁命令你去的？”

没人命令自己去。但奥托打算让自己身边多一个同盟者，毕竟来看热闹的人越来越多了，自己是在孤军奋战，“汉·肯特。”

年轻人脸上突然扬起狂妄的笑容。他对着四周的人大声说道：“汉·肯特！那个木讷的所谓计算机天才！他把一个机器人说动了去干这么英勇的事！这是多大的成就啊！我们应该把他和领袖叫来，让领袖好好奖赏他！”

周围的人群轰地爆发出一阵笑声。还真有几个好事者出去找汉和领袖了。

鉴于现在四周都有人围着，每一条能出去的巷路都水泄不通。奥托只能静静地站着。待到人们笑够了，这个年轻人才开始了他的新一轮攻击。

“我从没见过你这种机型。看起来你挺新的，只可惜被他的任务搞得这么脏。”年轻人继续讥笑道，“告诉我，你什么时候被启动的？”

是时候拿出编的故事了。“我在一个月前才被启动，”奥托说，这跟事实也差的不多。“我被汉发现在储物室内，开始时我协助他维修艾克松号主电脑，后来被他派去考察基督山。”

此时汉和领袖也被叫来了。“你们让他回艾克松号干完他的事！”汉的声音在人群外围响起。

“啊，你的主人来了，向他汇报结果吧。”年轻人说完突然退到人群里。领袖开始穿过人群。“都别在这里挤！都去宽敞一点的地方！”领袖对一个人说了什么，那个人开始喊道。

“现在他肯定有急事！都别围着他！”汉的喊声里充满哀求。

终于到了一个广场上。已是黄昏之时了，天色开始昏暗下来。但彩灯的光芒补偿了这一点。人群让出一个大圈子，中间的空地只有领袖、汉和奥托。熙攘的人群突然安静下来。

“好了，机器人，你的原身份是什么？”领袖开始发问，声音传遍了整个广场。

“艾克松号舰载机器人，阁下。”奥托故意闪烁其词。

“所有的机器人，除了瓦力，都是舰载机器人。”领袖严厉地盯了一眼奥托，接着转过头去问汉。“这机器人是你启动的吗？”

“不，我需要一个机器人来协助我维修电脑，而我发现他是最佳选择。但他当时是处于未启动状态的，所以我叫电子工程机器人把他接通了电源，阁下。”汉回答。

“我知道艾克松号上所有机器人的机型，唯独没见过他这种。而且，从以往的经验来看，我问他的原身份，普通的船员机器人都会第一时间报出自己的型号。而他唯独没有！这个情况，你得告诉我，为什么？他到底原来是干什么的？”领袖不愧是领袖，根本不吃这一套。

汉呆滞了一会儿。过了许久，才支支吾吾说：“阁下，您得给我一个保证，保证他不会被愤怒的人群撕碎。他现在是我找到的能维修电脑的唯一一个机器人。”

“我保证。”所有人都听见了领袖的声音。

“而且我希望你们不要生气，冷静地听我说完我的理由，然后再给出你们的意见。”汉对全场人类说。

“汉，这个机器人，不管他以前有多危险，你都已经把他启动了。先说出他的真实身份。”领袖平静地说。

汉以一种询问的眼神看着奥托，后者朝他点了下头。

“阁下，我违反了祖训，但是我不后悔。”汉鼓起勇气说道。“他，就是你们口中的叛徒，奥托！”

空气突然凝固了一两秒。然后“轰”地一声爆发出来。人群开始纷纷议论起来，而他们留在中间的空圈也越来越小。

“安静！安静！”领袖的声音让所有人都安静了下来。“汉，这不怪你，我早就预料到了总有一天他会被重新启动。”接着领袖转向奥托：“你身上背的这是怎么回事？”

“基督山是对人类的新威胁，我必须要去查明它产生的原因，并且给出解决方案，阁下。”奥托冷静回答。

听到奥托的说辞，人群忽然愣了。他们在思索他到底在说实话还是借口。

“他又来这一套！他上次就用A113指令想把我们困在太空，这一次又要以保护人类的名义来干坏事！”一个人突然大喊起来，打破了安静。

人群瞬间激动起来。他们纷纷向中间挤去，这个圈子更小了。“别挤！别推！”几个估计是领袖的手下在竭力维持着中间的空间。

“安静！安静！”领袖再次稳住了人们。“我们中有思想家就曾经猜测过，A113指令是对他的强制性命令，不是他想违背就能违背得了的，从这个角度上看，他其实不是叛徒！民谣和事实是有差别的！”

“就算他以前真的犯过大错，但我们就没有犯过错吗？为什么我们能原谅自己的错而不能给他一次改正的机会？还有他说的基督山是威胁有错吗？我们虽然不知道那到底是什么，但有人能在那山的烟雾和大火中活下来吗？既然不能，那为何不能信任一个相对更了解它的人并考虑一下他的意见呢？一味地持老旧观点而对新的情况视而不见，我们就和那传说中的叛徒有什么差别？这不是地球村人的精神！”

领袖扫了一眼人群，有人低首默然，有人用期待的眼神看着自己。于是他又开口了：“我宣布，我作为一个独立的人类个体，第二个接受奥托的回归。”他转向奥托，伸出右手，“欢迎回来。”

“感谢您的理解，阁下。”奥托毫不犹豫地把右手伸了出去。

这实在太过令人惊愕了。好多人都没从领袖主动称自己接受“叛徒”的行动里回过神来。过了好一阵，才有人开始鼓掌。

“等等！”有人的声音从人群中传出来。人群开始移动，他们正让出一条路。“他必须得到瓦力的原谅才能被我们接受。毕竟，他的确把瓦力伤得很重过！”

人们又开始纷纷议论起来。而随着瓦力和伊娃进入到空地上，人群又突然安静下来。

开始的时候瓦力和伊娃在人群外缘，他们什么都听到了。瓦力开始的时候特别犹豫，外面的人劝说了好一阵他才肯姑且同意。

这次，人群比刚刚还安静。领袖和汉都退到了一边。人们屏息以待。气氛瞬间紧张起来。

伊娃虽然尚显平静，但她悄悄地往电子枪里灌注了能量。假如有一点不对劲，她都会马上把瓦力保护起来。

瓦力犹豫地来到奥托跟前，伸出黄色的铲子样的手。“Wal…lee…”即使中间有那么大的空位，人们还是能清晰地看到那手在有些抖动。

奥托在瓦力面前屈膝跪地，银色的金属手稳稳握住了铲子手，“致歉，再无伤害。”全场人都听到了这沉静的金属嗓音。

两百年的矛盾在这历史性的握手中消散。

全场沸腾了。欢呼声口哨声鼓掌声如山呼海啸般从人群中一浪又一浪地爆发出来。人们纷纷走上前去，他们把瓦力和奥托抬过头顶抛起又接着。要不是领袖大声说着停下，奥托收集的熔岩样品估计都不知道会被抛到哪里去了。

“我们要给他举行一个欢迎仪式。”领袖说，“而且，今天是狂欢节！”

领袖很明显只说了一半话。而剩下一半他故意没说。但是人类都明白了剩下半句是什么。奥托不了解人类在这两百年里都发展了些什么文化，他环视了一周人群，发现他们的表情都惊人地一致。

“所以？”他主动发问了。

“你不是第一个事隔良久才出现在我们面前的新成员。”领袖微笑地看着奥托，“而我们欢迎新人的方式是——”

“老规矩！！”人们异口同声地说道。同时一个大桶被传到了人群中央。很快地，几个人抬着它向奥托走来。

“等等，你们要——”四周都被人堵着，奥托根本没有退路，话音未落，桶的内容物——水——就朝着奥托倾盆倒下。人群再次欢呼起来。

“停下！停啊——”奥托徒劳地举起双臂试图抵挡这汹涌的水流，同时失态地大喊起来。但是他的声音淹没在水声人的欢呼声鼓掌声口哨声中，他的努力就是白费。到那盆水倒完后。他简直就是僵在了那里，惊恐万状地仍然举着双臂。奥托开始庆幸自己没有表情，否则这将会是机器人史上最生动的惊恐表情。在夜的昏暗里再加上欢乐使人们无法发现他的异常。现在他被挟在人流当中，无法脱身……

 

第二天午时，艾克松号控制室。

“你爽了？现在你被全体人类接受了，不用再躲躲藏藏了。”汉调侃道。但是他很快发现奥托有些异常，他平时不这样瘫在椅子里的。“干啥啊，振作一点！”汉十分不解。

“你来了。”奥托仍维持着朝着控制台的方向，十分无力地说着。“告诉他们，以后不要用那种仪式欢迎我。”

“你想被欢迎第二次都没机会了。但到底出了什么问题？”汉问。

奥托的视线从分析样品数据的全息屏中转过来，汉看着那红色的独眼，突然心生恐惧：他不知道原来一台机器的光学镜头也可以表达出情绪。他有些毛骨悚然地看着那空洞的红光。

“我的警报系统都烧坏了，”奥托瘫在椅子里，“我怕水。”


	6. 四

对熔岩样品的分析已经完成。奥托把一根数据线接到自己身上，一边盯着那些熔岩的成分分析一边从艾克松号里下载所有有关地质的文件。鉴于这是一条游舰，科考的文献少得可怜，但他也只能从如此稀缺的资源里尽量获得最大的效益了。

说实话，奥托对自然科学一直都有很大的兴趣。别怀疑，即使BNL公司崇尚功能主义的人不少，还是有人支持给机器人加上一个随机概率程序。结果，不管人类最终有没有发现，每个BNL公司的机器人在运行较长一段时间后，都产生了一个与自己本职工作相差十万八千里的兴趣。

瓦力在地球上孤独生活三百年后，在某一个同样枯燥的工作日子里看到了一个破败的布娃娃工厂。他看到了各式各样的玩具，但他认为那都是活物。从此以后，他开始想着要是成为一个宠物店的老板该多有意思。他开始收藏东西了。万一哪天来客人了，他该用什么欢迎她呢？瓦力如是想。

伊娃还没有什么特别的兴趣。这个系列的机器人在每次探测后都会被格式化。但这并不代表她没有想做的事。假如海水变清了，伊娃想着，我要带瓦力去潜一次水。

摩恩来到地球上并没有发疯的原因也是他的兴趣。他虽然在艾克松号上对保持清洁尽心尽责，但他来到地球上后，满眼的“外来污染物”在他眼里成了连绵起伏的版面。而他则是浮雕艺术家，尽管可能只有他能看见自己做了什么。他曾立志：总有一天我要在一块巨大而平整的“外来污染物”上细细“洗”出一件杰作来。

奥托深受第一任舰长瑞尔顿（Reardon）的影响，在舰上的700年间，他常常在任务最少的深夜里一边默默调整飞船航向和自转，一边从飞船电脑里了解一点地球知识来解闷。只是那时这些知识对导航无用，他就只是泛泛而读，很少深究某个学科的最前沿。而现在不一样了。如果不是因为可供他学习的资料太少，他将会以超出所有人想象的速度从一个导航员变成一个科学家。

尽管如此，他把这少得可怜的地质知识吸收后，他仔细思考了一下那天郊外的夜里留下的问题，忽然觉得自己所做的科考是远远不够的。要明白这条诡异的火山链的成因，还需要去找火山链的源头，只有把整个火山链的年代都搞明白了，才能预测它的下一个产生位点在哪里。而找到源头则必须北上北美洲，这遥远的距离连最优秀的飞行机器人都难以做到。

 _现在倒是有一个好选择。_ 奥托想。

他在控制台上设置了一个信息灯，把留言写进去后，就从紧急疏散梯上走出了控制室。

一阵古怪的隆隆声划破了清晨的宁静。有个人被惊醒了。他有些警觉地首先望向了基督山，结果发现只有例行似的红光在山顶闪着。而天空晴朗无云，按理说不会有雷声。而当太阳开始向大地泼洒一道道光线时，晴空也掩盖不住什么了。一道渐淡的笔直白云被这个人看在了眼里。他迷惑起来。

“那是什么玩意……”他眯起眼，好像是在对自己说又好像在发问。

 

柔和的引擎轰鸣声穿过舱壁来到狭小的控制间里。奥托把运载EVE探测器的探测船开出来了。他把自己的思维跟飞船连成一体，得费很大劲才能防止这久违的感觉激活自己的记忆回放。他控制飞船提升高度，开始俯瞰整个北美大陆。

要一次性看清楚整块大陆实属不易。不过仅凭可见光来看也未免太低技术含量了。随着飞船渐渐北上，奥托动用了探测船上所有能用的探测仪——雷达、短波等，把要探测的目的地的海拔、地表性质等数据一一收集、归类和分析。横跨北美大陆后，他控制飞船变成同步卫星，开始深度分析刚刚收集到的数据。

那些数据在奥托的处理器里渐渐形成一幅拼图。整个北美大陆，从阿拉斯加开始，被一条绿色的植被带斜着横跨到北美航站，像是给美国戴上了一条绿色的丝带。而绿带的海拔全高于平地，这证实了奥托之前的猜测。并且，绿带在美国的中西部形成了一个较大的区域，就像丝带上的大装饰物。

黄石。他调出千年前的地图进行对比，判断出了这个绿带区域的位置。而当他再放大刚刚处理的遥感图后，发现在绿带南端，比航站稍北一点的地方有一块深绿色的区域。从遥感得出的下垫面的性质看，那是一块巨大无比的沼泽地。

他操控飞船降落到黄石附近的一块空地上，采集了几块岩石和植物样品。接着北上两个地区，最后来到阿拉斯加州采集了样品。随后他离开了美国，飞越太平洋来到了另一块大陆：亚洲。

他从艾克松号给的资料中得知了太平洋火环，并且还没有到达火环的所在地，探测船就发出了障碍物警报。本来在空中不应有障碍物的。通过短波信号，奥托发现横亘在航线面前的是一大团高温高压的土灰色不明物——火山灰。他提升了一些高度，顺便收集了火圈附近的数据。而分析显示这里经常发生火山活动。地图中，整个火环边上像新翻的土一般。而可能因为火山活动过于剧烈，有关生命的信号在这里少得可怜。

他下降了一些高度。而不知道是因为风向突然改变还是他有那么一瞬间有点心不在焉，忽然引擎过热的警报传进了他的处理器。飞船的后尾刚刚掠过了火山灰，充满粘性的火山灰附着在了船壳上。奥托深知不能让引擎过热工作太久，他必须去寻找降落地点。他减少了输出功率，把飞船维持在低空滑翔状态，而亚洲海岸线上的一个地点在他的处理器上闪出绿标。

高度持续下降。这艘探测船穿过厚厚的云层经由精确地操作稳稳降落在绿标地点上。过了一会儿，从飞船上下来了一个周身泛着银光的身影。

奥托首先检查了引擎附近。幸好还没有什么损伤。因为没有合适的工具可以清理掉那一层火山灰，他也只能先离开探测船去更远一点的地方找。

这是一座空城。潮湿的冷风吹得破败的建筑物不时发出老朽的吱呀声。经过1000年后，几乎所有建筑物都被自然的力量侵蚀得变成了差不多的高度。一座拦腰折断的、很明显原来是一座高塔的建筑物朦胧地立在入海口对面。它的上半段早在坍塌和锈蚀中化为了齑粉，而破败的下半段仍依稀可识，几个支撑柱上撑着一个球形的建筑体，在阴暗的天空下摇摇欲坠。

上海，一个古老国度的古老城市。

上海的垃圾并不算很多。但满地狼藉。显然是当时居民仓促逃走时留下的。酸雨令建筑物露出外层被剥除的结构，经过上百年的腐蚀氧化后像一具具破烂不堪的僵尸。一阵风吹来，挂在一些建筑物上的钢架开始不住地晃动，随时都可能掉下来砸得粉碎。

什么都锈坏了，没有能找到的可以清洗船壳的东西。奥托看了一眼阴沉天空下的探测船，走进了一个看上去没什么损坏的建筑里。像走进地下穴洞一般，只有点点从上方照射下来的光线。建筑里也是狼藉一片，不过全是碎掉的纸张。他走进旁边一个没有窗户的房间，看到地上散乱摊开着的，竟是一本本完好的书。

他在好奇心的驱使下翻开一本，自己也不确定能不能看懂。首先跃入他视角的是：

“……若夫阴雨霏霏，连月不开，阴风怒号，浊浪排空……”

再翻几页：

 “……先帝知臣谨慎，故临崩寄臣以大事也……”

“……高余冠之岌岌兮，长余佩之陆离……”

“……夫列子御风而行，泠然善也。旬有五日而后反……”

字是什么，奥托完全看得懂，因为原本的程式里有听看汉字的功能。然而意思，他就觉得如念天书了。在注释的帮助下他勉强看懂了几篇的意思，但有几篇就是不得要领，尤其是《诗经》、《离骚》的片段，他被各种比兴绕得晕头转向，分不清哪是虚，哪是实。他又挑了地上的其他几本，发现内容都大同小异。

原来这是一座学校！

当他带着几本书来到建筑门口时，外面漆黑一片，滂沱大雨正劈头盖脸地下着，炸雷阵阵。虽然此时无法出去，但他松了口气：他不用费心思在清洗船壳上了。

第二天，雨停了。但大雾弥漫，湿冷的气息刺人骨髓。奥托利用短波才找到飞船。他很满意地看到探测船已被冲刷干净了。随后他登上探测船，发动引擎冲向了高空。

 

与此同时，艾克松号控制室内。

汉盯着奥托留下的信息发了好一阵呆。他这回要这么大动干戈地出去科考，说明这个地质的事情肯定很严重，说不定是全球性的……假如是全球性的，我们这个航站肯定会被摧毁，但至少我们可以去别 的地方，而别的飞船却永远没有地方可以降落，他们就要一辈子困在太空，而且飞船不是自给式的！不行，得给他们一次机会，让他们自己选择。

想着，汉打开了超波传输系统，把艾克松号的位置、现状及航站状况发给了剩余的飞船。然后他小心地抹除了自己发信号的痕迹，离开了控制室。

地球另一边的高空中，奥托仍然在用探测仪做着遥感工作。飞跃喜马拉雅山脉后，又一条绿带的信息出现在反馈数据里。他驾驶飞船来到绿带上空，探测到这条绿带走势弯弯曲曲，不像美洲一线连过来。他同样采集了一些岩石样品，接着从非洲南部开始横跨大西洋。

古老的安第斯山脉自古干燥，绿色零零星星。全球的拼图此时把最后一块拼上了。奥托边令这个拼图慢慢在处理器内成形边开着飞船返航。

他重新回到了航站。此时是白天，一定有不少人看到了他的探测船。而放置在货仓的大量样品，可能就关系着全体人类的生存。


	7. 五

艾克松号主控制室内。

领袖、汉还有一些机器人都被奥托叫到了控制室内。此时一个巨大的全息屏上浮动着一个蓝色的球体，上面浮动着三排弯弯曲曲的红点。 随后奥托把另外一个全息屏调了出来，上面显示着一些编号、地点和一些百分含量。

然后他打出了第三个全息屏，上面有一行行字显现出来。奥托让领袖和汉阅读这个全息屏。而他自己在一旁抱着手臂等他们看完。

全息屏上的内容是：

**_全球地质状况活跃，地热区内有生命复苏。_ **

**_北美地区存在异常火山链。_ **

**_火山链源头：美国西北部（原华盛顿州），产生年代：_ ** **_2100_ ** **_年左右_ **

**_火山链尾端（目前）：基督山，产生年代：_ ** **_2960_ ** **_年左右_ **

**_组成链火山数：_ ** **_8_ **

**_产生火山时间间距：约_ ** **_100_ ** **_年_ **

**_下一个火山产生时间预测：约_ ** **_50_ ** **_年后_ **

**_下一个火山产生地点范围预测：如下图_ **

一张图被放在全息屏里。图上，基督山被用红点标了出来，航站区域被用绿色标了出来。而从红点放射出了一个用蓝色标的扇形。虽然扇形有很大一块面积都扫到了海上，但是扇形的地上部分却非常接近航站。

**_火山链熔岩成分分析：_**

**_链两端硅化物含量略高于黄石。其余含量相似。_ **

“说人话！”看到这里，汉有些气愤地朝奥托抱怨了一句。几个机器人都紧张地看着汉，他们从来不敢这么对奥托说话。

而奥托似乎预料到了这种情况，他走到全息屏前，终于开口了：“意思就是这些熔岩都来自黄石。”

汉转回头去和领袖一起继续阅读。全息屏接下来写着：

**_建议：_ **

**_1_ ** **_：密切关注航站附近地震频率及大小。及时发现新喷气裂缝及走向_ **

**_2_ ** **_：在_ ** **_50_ ** **_年内进行新生存地的探索、迁入_ **

**_探索方案如下：_ **

一行小字一条一条排在全息屏上，领袖和汉认真地读着。到最后，他们在探索方案的结尾处又发现一张地图，这张地图上显示了一个沼泽。这回奥托主动解释了：“下一个阶段我会带一些机器人去这个地方附近进行更细致的考察。”

“所以说，我们现在是在跟自然打一场无硝烟的生存仗？”领袖发问了。

奥托没有说什么。他只是点了一个键，下一张全息屏覆盖了刚刚的全息屏。而上面写的字是：

**_北美火山链异常分析：_ **

**_1_ ** **_：链首端火山产生年份与全体人类撤离地球年份几近重合_ **

**_2_ ** **_：火山链各火山产生时间间隔过于短与规律_ **

**_3_ ** **_：火山链各火山喷发物成分过于相似_ **

**_4_ ** **_：基督山产生地区无原有断层，不具备产生火山条件_ **

**_推论：北美火山链非自然形成_ **

看到这里，汉和领袖都不由自主地后退了一步。“你是说有人在操控这些自然力量吗？这怎么可能？”汉以一种十分怀疑的口气说。

“自2100年起地球上就再也没有人存在了，而我们是第一个回地球的人类群体，我们中没有这种能控制自然力量的人。”领袖看着奥托说道。

“阁下，我也对此感到荒谬，但这符合逻辑。”奥托平静说道，“而且我找到了证据。”

他调出一段录像。这是艾克松号控制室内的监控录像，汉和领袖都不禁凑近了那个明显变小和变暗的全息屏。上面播放了一段短录像，显示黑暗中有个戴风帽的人进来控制台前，捣鼓了一阵儿又离开了。

“这是啥时候的录像？”汉皱着眉头问。

“2960年。”奥托回答。

“我们的聚落里没有穿成这样的人。”领袖紧抿着嘴唇，表情严肃地说。“这人是来干什么的？”

奥托摇了摇头。

汉盯着那录像盯了好一阵子，好像在思考着什么。然后，猛然间，他像个弹簧般往后弹了老远，眼睛里透着惊恐，从他嘴里喃喃吐出一个词：“……鬼……”

“什么鬼？”领袖被汉的突然行为弄的诧异。

“鬼。”从汉的嘴里斯斯地吐出了这个词。“我父亲曾经提过这种事。”

领袖和奥托都看着汉，领袖示意让汉说出整个事件。

“那是十多年前的事了。”汉说，“有天他很晚才从果园回来，在路上看见村落的外面，靠近基督山的方向有个黑影。那天星光灿烂，他很容易就看见了……装束和这个一样。他开始以为自己看见了幻觉，但随即那个黑影走动起来，很快就消失了。他回来后跟我们几个孩子讲了，但没人相信他，还笑他看见了鬼。我母亲劝他不要试图去找那个人，太危险了。但自从以后，我就再没有听说过那样的事情，直到今天你们放了这么一个录像，我马上就想到了。”

“好吧。”领袖表情严峻地说，“看起来我们现在可能有新对手了。但看起来他们现在还没有对我们产生直接的威胁，我们就都先按部就班，该探索探索，该准备移民准备移民，直到更多的威胁产生再想新主意对付，毕竟我们现在了解的情况还太少，好吗？”

奥托表示同意。他刚刚已经把所有任务用内线发给了被他叫入控制室的那几个机器人了。随后他把控制台全部复位。领袖和汉都出了控制室。几个机器人就在控制室里准备第一次探索。

 

奥托被飞行机器人带着与临时探索成员一起来到了沼泽附近。他给几个机器人分了工，大家就都四散开去分配给各自的地域进行周边环境探索。宜居地带的探索并不可能一次完成，这一次的任务就是勘探周围的细环境，保证宜居区没有极度危险的地形出现。

奥托自己来到这个巨大沼泽的边缘处——一座山峰附近。从上次的遥感发回的信息看，这也是火山链上的火山之一。但从目前它上面葱郁的植被看，它已经进入长期休眠或者死亡状态了。

他进入这座火山的背后，踩着潮湿的枯枝落叶一步步深入探索。他注意到了这山上遮天蔽日的原始森林。而此时，一阵阴风忽然从一处山坡里吹出来。他顺着阴风的方向找去，发现是一帘藤蔓，真的称得上“蒙络摇缀”。

奥托轻轻拨开那帘藤蔓，一个硕大的洞口露了出来。基于安全性的考虑，他把这情况同时发给了所有勘探组员，并要求他们先自己勘探。然后把背在身上的长铁锹解了下来，走进洞里。

很显然，这是一个由熔岩冷却后形成的一个洞窟。进去不久，他看见洞内像溶洞一般，但那些钟乳石和石笋都是冷凝的熔岩。地上开始有水了。奥托很小心地一步一步往里走去。从洞口到这里，温度没变，但是黑暗，深不见底。

幸好洞内没有岔路。在拐过一个弯后，光明彻底消失了。奥托拿出随身带着的小手电筒卡在了手上，打开了照明。这一照可不得了，因为正前方是一个十米宽的小水潭子。就在那一瞬间，奥托又觉得危险警报开始蠢蠢欲动。

虽然水面看起来很清澈，而且水平静无比，但他明白底下可能会有崩塌的危险。他站在水潭附近权衡了一阵子，终于，他小心翼翼地往水里试探地踩了下去。

虽然奥托怕水，但自从那天被自己烧坏一次警报系统后，他毅然把原有机体的参数做成加密包锁死在了存储单元深处。毕竟目前的机体是不怕水的。他小心翼翼地朝对岸走去。现在他走到了水潭的中央，往前走往后退都得花差不多的时间。离对岸只有四米了。可是，此时水量似乎在慢慢消减。突然，毫无征兆地，水潭底突然喀隆一声，整块陷了下去。

 _千钧一发！_ 奥托扑向岸边大块的岩石，用力扒在那里。整块水潭底部都塌陷了，薄薄的水潭底全变成了碎石块掉了下去。奥托把手电往原本是小潭，而现在是空洞的黑暗里照去，他惊恐地发现，没有任何反射光！

而他马上要扒不住了。他感到岩石越来越滑——长久的水浸使上面布满了黏糊糊的硅藻。他急中生智，把长铁锹往旁边垂直的石壁一钩，恰巧这边手又滑落，于是借势荡了过来。

现在，奥托是用双手使劲抓住钩在石壁的铁锹上，整个机体悬在垂直洞壁上，脚下是虚无的黑暗。发信号找飞行机器人求救吧。他把求救信号发了出去。然而刚刚发完，洞顶突然传来一阵令人毛骨悚然的“喀嚓喀嚓”的撕裂声。

一连串的震动使上面那块本来就不结实的洞顶裂了开来，大大小

小的石块开始砸下来。大部分直接掉入黑暗，而也有不少砸到了奥托身上。奥托明白假如此时飞行机器人赶到，他也要一起完蛋。整个洞窟都震动起来。事不宜迟，他向所有的勘探组员发了一条紧急信息。

【危险！ _ **危险！**_ 迅速撤离这片区域！回到艾克松号上向领袖报告代码6179……】

一块巨大的岩石砸在了铁锹上，铁棒喀嚓折断了。奥托看着还剩半截的铁锹离自己越来越远，身边只有岩石，一齐坠入无尽黑暗中……


	8. 六

黑暗，无边无际的黑暗……

奥托猛然问自己：自己下落到底有多久了？

他的重力计告诉他现在仍然处于失重状态。身边没有任何反射光。他伸开手去触摸，期望着哪怕能感到一点点洞壁的摩擦，但是无论他朝哪个方向伸开手臂，触到的都是一片虚无。

渐渐地，刚刚下落时越来越激烈的冰冷空气摩擦在逐渐消失，身旁岩石特有的摩擦碰撞声也随着空气摩擦的消失变得逐渐细不可闻。真空？他得出了这个结论，想否定却又否定不掉。

然而情况很快有了转机。他发现重力计的读数正在缓慢上升。他渐渐感到支持力了。而一阵诡异而又规律的声音自远而近，渐渐地，奥托震惊地辨认出了那些声音的节律——有人在说话！

“你办不到！老鬼！这样根本行不通！”

“瞎说！看，F区已显示出现标定物体，我能办到！”

“你给我听好了，再敢这样贸然行事，我要你吃不了兜着走。”

“嗯？是吗？如果全听你的，地球就全完了。现在，请离开我的实验室，我要开始工作了。”

突然间像到处发出镁燃烧的亮光，奥托不得不先暂时关上光学镜调整。他发觉自己似乎躺在什么支撑物上，于是打算把自己撑起来。但却惊讶地发现手臂被牢牢地固定在支撑物上，而进一步发现全身也不例外。简单地说，他被不知不觉地捆在了上面。

当他适应这猛然的强光后，苦于无法挣脱，只好安静地躺在那里。而他开始观察这周围的环境。这是一个很奇怪的房间。房顶是圆拱形的，一切都仿佛在柔和地发着光，而那些设施都看起来像果冻一般，呈现一种半透明的形态。每一样设施都与房间连接平滑，看上去这些设施都与房间融为一体。

他朝身上看过去。幸好这角度还不算很差，他到底看见了是什么把自己困在了这个与地面同样透明的支撑台上。一束束淡蓝色的光带包裹了他的全身，而他无法突破这些光带。力场。他认出来了。艾克松号上也有这种力场栅栏。

此时有什么东西溜进了他的视觉范围。一个与周围的透明毫不协调的黑影从某处走了进来。他看清了来客——一个黑衣人。这个人戴着风帽，装束与艾克松号控制室的监控拍的那个一模一样。

这个人只朝奥托瞥了一眼，便转过身背对奥托在那堵透明的“墙”上忙。奥托盯着那人的动作。随着黑衣人的手轻触墙壁，一圈波纹从触点荡了出来，然后奥托发现从“墙”中荡出了好几个全息屏。全息屏上的内容跳得飞快，而黑衣人好像只需一瞥就明白了那飞速的信息要告诉他什么。他继续在“墙”上操作起来。而许久过后，才转过身来面对奥托。

他冷峻地看着这个银色机器人，轻触旁边一个台子上的某处，紧紧捆着奥托的力场消失了。而他只是随手抓起一个半透明物体，朝奥托丢了过去。

“接着。”他冷冷地说，“把你身上擦干净，也把你躺的试验台擦干净。完成这些后坐在试验台上等着，什么也别问。”

黑衣人又转过去操作那堵“墙”了。奥托开始拿着这个透明的物体愣了一下，随即有些犹豫地尝试擦拭了一下身上的污泥。那些污泥瞬间被包在了那层不明透明物质中。他抱着疑虑继续完成黑衣人给他的任务，但目光却不离黑衣人半步。

待到奥托完成这一切后，那个透明物体收缩成了一个黑褐色的小球。他不知道放在哪里，只好抓在手里坐在试验台上继续看着黑衣人工作。而黑衣人仿佛完全无视奥托的存在，自顾自地沉浸在在他周围飞速流动的全息屏里。

终于，黑衣人又转过身来。他看了一眼坐在台上紧紧注视着他的奥托，又把手放在那个台子上面。来不及反应，淡蓝色的力场束又瞬间紧紧地把奥托包裹起来，奥托不由自主地倒在试验台上。

黑衣人走过来，面无表情地注视着自己的战利品，好似在欣赏一件艺术品。而同时奥托也在用红色的独眼注视着他。空气一下子凝固起来。

“欢迎来到我的实验室。”黑衣人打破了寂静。“地上的东西。”

“可以发问了？”奥托尝试地说道。

“发问什么？”黑衣人轻笑一声，“我没有给你这个权利。”

奥托只好噤声。这个黑衣人从容地拿出一堆半透明的导线和其他奥托无法辨认的物体放在试验台上。奥托看着这些，一个记忆瞬间被这场景激活。

那是他在艾克松号上看到的一个极其古老的纪录片了。片子里播放着几个身份已被遗忘的穿黄色军服的人，他们同样把各种闪着寒光的刀具等放在一个小台子上，而旁边的床上躺着一个半裸的、但已经没有反抗力量的人。几个黄军服拿起那些刀具，开始团团围住那个半裸的人。

一种恐慌从他的情感模块中产生。这场景何其相似！此时自己就像那个即将接受自己的命运的人！

“我可以感受到你的恐慌。”黑衣人突然抬起头来，微笑地说道。奥托看着他的笑容，觉得愈加害怕。“那好，我可以说说为什么要把你带到这里来，说不定可以打消你的疑虑。”

“你真是出色，竟然用自己掌握的那一点点知识推论出自己居住的地方有危险。但这不是我要找你的主要理由。”黑衣人的眼里闪过一丝狡黠。“真正的理由是，你为什么违反了A113命令回到地球，我亲爱的奥托·派洛特（Autopilot）先生？”

“这不是……”奥托辩解，但随即被打断了。

“够了！”黑衣人收起了笑容，他的表情又变得冷峻。“你现在得好好扮演自己的试验品角色了，我不想对一个试验品多啰嗦什么。”

奥托战栗地看着黑衣人的手拿着一个什么东西隔着蓝色力场轻而易举地在他的胸口操作起来。 _不好。_ 奥托暗想。 _他熟悉我的机型。_ 如果刚刚能抓住机会逃跑就好了。但是他只能被动地躺在那里看着黑衣人娴熟地操作，然后奥托胸口的USB接口外壳被打开了。

“看好了，这就是你的命运。”黑衣人故意把一根透明的线拿到红色独眼前晃了晃。“如果你想进一步知道我想干什么的话，我满足你的心愿。我，要你的记忆。”

 _他要入侵自己的系统。_ 奥托听着，迅速地把系统防御打开，然后以最快的速度开始加固防火墙。倘若他要放病毒，可能还能抵挡一阵子。但经历过刚刚的事情后，他对此开始表示深深的怀疑。

“紧张啥？”黑衣人轻松地朝奥托挤了挤眼，然后拿着数据线逼近了奥托的胸口。“那么，晚安？”

一种无法形容的冲击感立刻毫无征兆地贯穿了奥托的所有核心部件。他并没有立刻失去意识，而是浑身无力地躺在试验台上，视角里的一切开始发白。那个黑衣人开始模糊起来，最后，淡出。白色也褪去了……

 

太空中的某处，科德尼特（Coordinate，坐标）号上终于有点新鲜事了。它离地球太遥远，而且体积不是很大，就没有担负派遣探索飞船的任务。虽然也是一条载客飞船，但原本载的是没那么富裕的地球人。船上执行严格的物品分配制度，因此船上的人与艾克松号的恰恰相反，即使经过了900年的洗礼，乘客们的身形还是没有太大变化。此时，精瘦的牙买加裔舰长卡布罗·尼尔斯（Carbrogh Neels）盯着全息屏发起呆来。

老天啊……艾克松号已经很久没跟科德尼特号联系过了，而这次竟然发来了已经回到地球的信息！已经着陆200年了！并且航站就要毁灭了！

“老兄，之前别的飞船还有发信息过来吗？我是指除我看过的之外。”卡布罗向身后的“舵”问道。

“没有，舰长。”科德尼特号上的自控系统回答。

“这可稀奇了。”卡布罗自言自语。他抱着头想了一会儿，说：“离科德尼特号最近的科考舰在哪里？”

自控系统很快回答：“南美航站的科考舰伽马（Gamma）号。”

“把她的位置给我，我要向她发条信息。”卡布罗下了命令。

伽马号是一艘满载科考人员的星舰。这是一群科学家兼勇士，他们花了几百年在太空中寻找宜居星球，现在正在某颗行星上尝试着建立新的家园。但是由于预实验进行得不够，目前的进度十分缓慢。但他们中的科学人员并不气馁，他们世代研究地球和宇宙，试图找出更好的快速建立起新地球的途径。

很快科德尼特号收到答复，说建议最好别回地球。同时表示他们所降落的行星上只被改造到长苔藓的阶段。

与其他游舰不一样，科德尼特号的上任舰长经过非常细致的对飞船接收信息的记录考证后，判断出至少有一则信息被隐瞒。他以要查看自控系统的记忆来威胁“舵”，终于套出了A113指令。但所幸的是这个舰长听到A113指令后并没有冲动地回地球，而是询问了科考舰。了解了地球现状后，他决定了继续拭目以待而不是强行回地球。

卡布罗听到这个信息后有些发愁。他沉思片刻，只好说：“好吧，我们不回地球，但我要跳到太阳系边缘，好吗？”

科德尼特号开启了超空间跃迁进入了太阳系边缘。此时“舵”报告：“舰长，我们没有足够的燃料跳回伽马号附近了。”

“那就在这里吧。伽马号搞再来一个千年都恐怕弄不成新地球。”卡布罗说道。“我得跟艾克松号的舰长谈谈。虽然我并不认为她现在有什么舰长了。”

卡布罗身后的舵来到了控制台前。他向艾克松号发了一条即时通话请求后，悄悄加上了一条低频波段的信息。每一个BNL公司的飞船上都有自控系统，而他们之间也会互相联系。但为了方便，他们发展出了一套代号来称呼对方。科德尼特号上的自控系统“日珥”开始听到卡布罗的话语时还有些紧张，但还好舰长做出了中肯的决定。他发给请求的同时在低频信息里写道：

“需要回地球的确切原因。日珥。”

日珥推算到了奥托很有可能被强制断连而被迫回地球，如果这件事最终要发生在自己身上，他得想个法子尽量减轻冲突。


	9. 七

“现在我们全体艾克松号成员都面临着前所未有的严峻局面。我们的自控系统经过系统调查后发现这个航站很有可能会被摧毁，而且我们还发现了我们在地球上并不是孤立的。无论如何，我希望你们能做出正确的决定。如果你们不回地球，那么很有可能就永远都回不来了。”领袖在全息屏前，表情严肃，用低沉的声音说道。

“等等，你说的不是孤立的是什么意思？”卡布罗问。

“很抱歉，我们还没有足够的证据来说明他们的身份和意图。不过可以肯定的是，他们的技术水平很有可能超出我们任何人的想象。”

“既然调查是他做的，那为什么不能让我和你们的自控系统谈谈？他肯定在你们的控制室内。”卡布罗不太相信领袖的那套说辞。

“这个提议提的好。但是他已经失踪一个多月了。”领袖回答。

卡布罗眼珠子都掉出来了。“失踪！”他说，“你们舰上的自控系统磕了什么药还会飞了是不是？！他肯定在你们的控制室里，别向我隐瞒任何信息，不然我是不可能做出你所要求的‘正确’的决定的！”

但卡布罗看到全息屏的另一边那个满脸长髯的人只轻轻叹了口气，随即向屏幕外的什么东西招了招手。接着卡布罗看到一个年轻人进入了全息屏。

“舰长，我把他放到了一个与自控系统兼容的人形机器人躯体里，我想这种躯体在每艘船上都有。他走出船舱，进行了一次环球探测，才得出这些结论。目前某些发现都与他的结论吻和得很好。除了上次发给您的关于在航站不远处的火山的信息外，刚刚我们在离航站更近一点的地面上发现了新的喷气裂缝。所以回不回地球真的应该慎重考虑。我们没有欺骗或取乐的意思。”汉说道。

卡布罗和身后的舵对视了一眼。

“这是他失踪前发给探测机器人的信息，他们又把它发给我。这个信息显示他失踪前在一处正在崩塌的山洞里，而后来再也收不到他的信息了。”领袖说道。

突然，卡布罗发现全息屏里的画面开始抖动起来。而领袖和汉都吃惊地往后看去。待到屏幕稳定一些后，领袖转过头，恢复了那严肃的表情。

“地震，你看到了。”他说，“请你们慎重考虑。”他随机切断了通讯。

结束通讯后，卡布罗把头埋在手掌里，用手臂撑在控制台上。尴尬的静谧中，卡布罗以这样的姿势持续了很久很久。日珥一直悬在卡布罗身后，静静地等待着，同时也在想着对策。

良久，卡布罗的嘴角扬起了一丝微笑。他猛地抬起头，转向身后的鱼眼镜头，褐色眼珠中闪出一丝活泼的光芒。他热切地说道：“我们完全可以这样：回到航站，但是我们不在地球上定居。我们在地球上收集好飞船的燃料和人类乘客的必需品后，马上起飞回到太空，而且跳到伽马号旁边，以后很长一段时间里我们都不用回来，你觉得怎样？”

日珥完全没有料到舰长会这么说。他停滞了一会儿，才说：“资料不足，无法回答。”

“没关系。”卡布罗很得意，“我们就试试吧。”

说完卡布罗就着手计算轨道了。日珥对舰长的决定一点准备都没有，只好广播了飞船航向改变的信息和辅助舰长调整游舰。不多时，科德尼特号启程向远方的黄色朦胧光点飞去。

 

黄石以南的某个地点，力场构成的朦胧屏幕上闪起一个红点，立刻有一个黑衣人对其进行了研究。很快，黑衣人进入到另一个由力场构成的房间中，对他们的首脑说话了：“老板，我们监测到一艘新的星舰正在接近北美航站。”

“另一艘星舰？”首脑不动声色地说。他也着一身黑衣。“我明白了，你回去吧。”

黑衣人退出力场房间。首脑盯着他面前微小屏幕上一个不断移动的红点，独自说道：“你们还不愿接受警告，那么会付出代价的。”

说完，他拿出一个古老的装置放在了桌面上。他轻触桌上一个键，立刻就有一个命令发了出去。很快他得到了想要的答案。最后，首脑面无表情地，在装置上简单调了几下，按下了上面最明显的一个圆键。

夏威夷上空和摩洛哥上空同时发生了一件事：有颗卫星突然偏离了它与另外卫星井水不犯河水的轨道，撞向了另一颗卫星，然后烧毁在大气层里。像链式反应一样，失去固定轨道的卫星很快蔓延了整个西北半球的天空。

首脑看着自己的成果，开始静待红点的接近。

 

“爸爸，有流星耶！”地球村里，一个孩子拉着自己父亲的衣服指着天空高兴地叫起来。

父亲微笑地搂着孩子抬头朝天空望去。附近的人听到这童稚的声音，都抬起头往头上看去。

这天天气还好，瓦力和伊娃就待在了外面欣赏夜景。基督山经过一星期的爆发后冷静下来，只留灯塔似的的红光在山顶微微闪亮。突然伊娃轻轻拉了一下瓦力的铲子手，微笑着示意他看天空。瓦力看了惊喜地要蹦起来。流星雨！他拉着伊娃的手一起观看。看流星雨，是情侣之间的浪漫行为之一，但地球上已经很少能看到流星雨了。

摩恩在他们身边，也停下了手上的清洁工作仰望天空。但他看着看着总觉得有些不对劲：这流星雨怎么是从天边包围着下着，现在“雨带”居然在朝中天逼近？！他倚靠在瓦力旁边，有些警觉地望向不断移动的流星雨。

瓦力很快发现“雨带”包围着的中心空洞里出现了一个若隐若现的光斑，这个光斑还在渐渐变大变清晰。他指着光斑的方向。伊娃也发现了光斑，她不再微笑了，而是紧紧地攥着瓦力的铲子手，十分警惕地看着光斑渐渐朝地球扑过来。

流星雨也在向着光斑收缩。光斑越来越亮。地球村里，大量的人集中在空地上仰着头看着这不明场景。流星雨完全把正上方的头顶盖住了，光斑被埋没在了流星雨中。突然，这个光斑的亮度一下子增强了几倍，强烈的光线刺的所有人都不由自主地闭上眼睛，甚至有人一下子眩晕而倒地了。

随着光斑继续增大，人群中突然爆发出一个声音。“上帝啊，这是一艘飞船！”

那光芒依然在夜空中明亮得耀眼。但的确有飞船的轮廓出现了，看起来它似乎有点麻烦。它的速度已经降了下来，高度也在缓缓下降，本应不再着火的船身却通身冒着明亮的火光，在黑夜里格外刺眼。到离地只有几千米时，巨大的船身依旧火光通明。

一声巨响过后，飞船降落在了自己的位置上。而两个站在艾克松号登舰平台上的人看着面前这艘身上全是大大小小的坑洞的飞船，其中一个说话了。

“噢，看样子她降落的时候肯定不怎么好受。”

新飞船的气闸打开了。惊慌的人群争先恐后地从船舱中涌出来，然后四散逃离自己的飞船。最后出来的人和机器人手中都拿着灭火器，但只有少数人类与机器人上到仍然在着火的飞船尾部，其余大部分都把手中的灭火器抛给了旁边的人或机器然后自己跑了。最终剩下的这支勇敢大军很快上到飞船顶部，对着火焰拼命扫射。

“我们能过去了吗？”汉站在艾克松号气闸门口，望着眼前的一片混乱之景向领袖问道。

“不，再等等。”领袖说着，示意了一下对面星舰依然亮着的控制室。

过了很长一段时间后，领袖看到气闸里出来了一个穿着白色舰长服的人，他走得很慢。在他旁边好像有个不太稳的影子，这个着舰长服的人很耐心地搀着它慢慢向气闸外走去。

他的目的地就是对面的艾克松号。汉很快发现了。他们同样很耐心地等着卡布罗走过来。 _所以我该怎么称呼他？_ 汉看着除了步态看起来像受了伤而其余外观跟奥托几乎一模一样的银色人形机器人，心里默默地想着。

“外面不好谈，咱们进去艾克松号控制室里吧。”领袖把卡布罗领进艾克松号，在此期间汉一直偷偷注视着那个人形机器人。

待到他们进去控制室后，卡布罗如释重负地坐下了。

“你运气真好，舰长，降落的时候正巧赶上流星雨。”汉恢复了那副欠揍的样子。

“小鬼，你真的认为那是流星雨？”卡布罗用低沉的声音回答，锐利的眼睛扫了一眼汉，汉吓了一跳。然而卡布罗马上转向领袖，说：“你知道吗？我终于相信了你的说辞。那根本不是流星雨，我们是被突然失控的卫星击落的。”

“失控的卫星？”领袖问。

“我们在进入大气层的时候突然发现一群不明物体以一种难以置信的速度从地球另一个半球包围过来，当我们发现的时候，已经太晚了。卫星击穿了飞船，有一些乘客因此丧生。”这时，坐在一旁的人形机器人突然说话了。

“他也是受害者之一。一颗卫星擦过了控制室的舷窗，幸好只是擦过，不然我们都完了。它甩出来了一些碎片，我及时躲过了一劫，而他却被一块碎片击中了。他伤的很惨，被削去了半边结构。幸好你，”卡布罗望向汉，继续说道，“之前说过有备用机体。我们以最快速度把他解脱了出来，但可能有些损伤难以被修复了。”

汉沉默了。不一会儿，他有些犹豫地问到：“那我该怎么称呼他？你知道……我们……虽然失踪了……”他吞吞吐吐地说。

“日珥。以后不要再叫我奥托了。”好像这是早就准备好的答案一般，人形机器人立刻答道。“而他叫虎鲨。假如他回来了，他也会自爆出来的。”

卡布罗看日珥的眼神形同陌路。汉愣了一会儿，然后看着别处细不可闻地吹起小调来。

“好了，现在要谈正事了。我们最优秀的科学成员已经失踪了，而他留下的分析我们无法继续研究。所以如果你们舰上有什么新成员可以接替他的工作的话，那我们将不胜感激。”领袖说。

“让我看看他留下了什么。”日珥站了起来走到控制台前，不多一会儿便调出了虎鲨的成分分析图。三个人类都默默注视着这个机器人的动作。

“他检测了碳14来鉴定年份，说明他肯定采集了生物体样本并且带进来了。”日珥说道。“我需要那些样本……”他站在那里思索了一会儿，然后突然走到控制室的另一头，蹲下身从一个抽屉里拿出了一堆已经干枯了的植物体。

“01、02……找到了……”日珥在控制台前自言自语，他很快地从控制台上得到了一个金属器械，然后开始坐下对那堆生物体研究起来。三个人类瞠目结舌地看着他的动作。

“难道所有的自动驾驶仪系列机器人潜在的能力都是科学家吗？”汉用细不可闻的声音悄悄问卡布罗。

卡布罗一副被柠檬击中了头的样子，喉咙里透出声音：“我第一次看到他能够如此活力四射。”

过了不久，日珥突然慢慢地从椅子上站了起来，而他却一直盯着面前的全息屏。三个人类看到日珥的变化，不由自主地走到全息屏前。

“先生们，如果虎鲨再懂一点生物学知识的话，他会尖叫的。因为他的猜测变成了赤裸裸的事实。“日珥说着，让三个人类看着这全息屏。屏幕上是相当相当整齐的黑白条纹。

“这是DNA指纹图谱，相当古老的技术了。”日珥说着，“他带回来的生物体基本上都是同一品种，但是采集地方和生长年代都不一样。但是他们的基因图谱是一样的。这说明这些植物都是人为培育种植的。”

“它们……是克隆体。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：声明：虽然本章节中使用日珥和虎鲨来区分两个自控系统机器人，但是后文中会仍然用奥托来表示虎鲨。日珥则沿用。


	10. 八

“查到他信号消失的原因了吗？”

“查到了，老板。但这是一个很不幸的消息。”

“怎么了？”

“我们刚刚得知，西尔瓦博士（Dr. Silva）在M8（即基督山）附近自杀了。”

“……好吧……但他的资料还在那里！我们不能让我们的信息泄露出去！快派人去取！”

“遵命，老板。”

 

西尔瓦博士醒了。而刚睁开眼睛时，他那还有些迟钝的大脑开始迷惑不解起来。

周围的物体都是两个交错的重影。每一个的边缘都很清晰，但是每一个物体都看不清。失焦了。他判断出来了这个症状。在他慢慢搞清楚自己的视觉的同时，他坐了起来。而此时一片黑色进入了他的视角。他却一下子停住了：我怎么穿着黑色的衣服？

触觉变得异常地敏锐。他感到头上似乎有什么东西粘住了，下意识地伸手去抓。而当他一触到头顶，那种陌生的触感着实把他吓了一跳。

自己触到的是一大堆细丝状的“草”！

他终于调整好了焦距。他颤抖地把手伸到视野内，想要尖叫的冲动硬生生被阻拦在了喉咙里。

自己的手已然是血肉之躯！

他快速地把已经开始混乱的脑袋冷静下来。周围的景致也吸引了自己的注意。周围是草地，沙土，而远处是无尽的荒凉。

他开始思考起来。 _自己是谁？为什么在这里？然后该干什么？_ 似乎所有的记忆都错位了。他怎么也想不起来自己之前是谁。

在地上坐了好一阵后，西尔瓦终于稍稍明白了一些。

我是劳伦斯·西尔瓦（Laurence Silva），葡萄牙地质学家，任务是实地探测基督山的未知缝隙，现在该返程了。

 _那我为什么会像个机器人那样想事情？_ 刚刚看到自己的手为何会吓得以为不是自己的了？西尔瓦摇摇头，站了起来背起行囊向目的地走去。而在此期间，他还在对自己脑袋中的某些记忆片段感到迷惑不已。那些飞船都是什么？我怎么会觉得自己有金属的躯体？他轻笑一下，继续赶路了。

也许那只是个噩梦吧。他开始赶路。目的地一片荒凉。

更多的记忆开始涌入。模糊的、快速的如光雾一般的记忆不断地闪现。他模糊地记得自己似乎签了一个把人的思想融入机器的实验书，然后则是一盏手术灯。几百年里他已经见过这灯光几次了，那是拷贝脑波的灯光。

 _所以我以前的确是个人类。_ 他想。 _现在实验成功了。我没有在机械身体里发疯，那些科幻小说家该失望了。_

他快速行进在潮湿的山路里。阳光从密林的叶片间照在地上的落叶上，斑驳一片。

 

“为什么派他去？你还没有对他做任何测试对吧？”

“的确没做。但你看，他现在好得很，没有发疯或者做任何不对头的事情。”

“我要派机器人去监视他的行为。”

“……你恐怕不能这么做，老板，你会害了他的。”

 

已经走到第三座山峰前了。翻越它，再走过平原，就可以到达基地了。

但是这时他看到了密林深处闪出来一个灰影。灰影离他越来越近。他认出来了，这是基地的类人机器人（与人形机器人的差别就在于类人机器人外观上也与人类十分相似）。此时灰衣正快速地向他走来。

但是这机器人来找他干吗？他隐隐地感到一丝不对头。难道我有做错什么吗？

他停了下来。等着灰衣自己过来向他解释清楚情况。然而待到灰衣来到他面前时，他骇然看到类人机器人从背后拔出一根又粗又长的黑棒，一下手就朝他的头部直击下来。

这样的动作绝不是出于善意。西尔瓦首先迅速躲过了这要直穿脑壳的一棒，然后没等灰衣打下一棒，他立刻拔腿就跑。

在崎岖的山路上跑绝对不是易事，甚至对机器人来说。但西尔瓦发现了机械的好处：他能够在跑动的同时冷静地思考着对方的弱点。灰衣比自己高大一些，所以他肯定比较笨重。想着他专门挑那些不好走的地形，利用着那些在山上东倒西歪的树木，他敏捷地翻过一块块岩石。尽管树枝不时挡着他的前进，衬衣也被刮裂了一大块，但这样似乎奏效了。因为对方虽然也在追着，但他开始选另一条路，两者之间距离开始持平。但是没多久，前方出现了一道又宽又深的裂缝，他刹住了脚步。

对方快速追回他的路线，眼见就要追上来了。他快速地扫视周围有没有可用的东西，忽然，一条条又粗又长的藤蔓进入了他的视角。

他灵机一动。就在灰衣追到他背后的刹那，他纵身一跃，抓住了几条缠绕在一起的粗藤，一下子踹在灰衣的胸口借势荡了过去。他满意地看到灰衣被踹倒在地。不料刚刚荡过一半的时候粗藤嘣地一下断了。他重心不稳地撞到对岸的岩石上。手臂上的精美人造皮肤破裂了，裂出几道不会发红也不会流血的裂痕，内部的金属结构的光芒透了出来。此时他顾不上疼痛了，及时地扒在岩石上停止了下滑，然后以最快的速度爬上悬崖继续向前赶去。

但出乎他意料地，灰衣很快又追了上来，速度比刚刚还快。西尔瓦知道自己是跑不过他的。但是有什么法子能够挡住那致命的黑棒呢？他突然停了下来，转身，从背包里抽出登山杖等着灰衣出手。

灰衣果然又抽出了黑棒，如法炮制地一下手就直击对方头部。西尔瓦首先躲过了这致命的一棒。灰衣一棒未打着，唰地在棒子打到地上之前刹住了它的巨大惯性，又反手往上一勾，企图把正在试图接近他的西尔瓦勾个跟头。西尔瓦看着灰衣的动作，被他那强大的控制能力吓了一跳。但他很快冷静下来应战。

又一棒扫来，西尔瓦用手杖在地上一点，一跃接近了灰衣好大一步。灰衣后退了一点，又横着把棒子扫过来，西尔瓦一仰躲过去了，同时把手杖狠狠抽打在对方的腹部。一声脆响之后，灰衣好像发现自己受了伤，恼羞成怒，他把棒子往前抓了些，往前跨了一大步对准西尔瓦的背部就是一下。不巧这时西尔瓦的手杖也格在灰衣的腿上，两个机器人都倒地了。

机器人之间的打斗速度非常快。但多亏了这个世界上还有动量守恒定理，在快速打斗中轻质的手杖来得比黑棒有优势。灰衣受的伤没西尔瓦重，他快速爬了起来上前去正要发起新一轮致命攻击，一棒狠狠击了下去。然而此时西尔瓦在地上一滚，狠狠一扯灰衣的腿，灰衣就又倒地了。这一徒劳而沉重的一棒攻击打得地上的落叶都往上飘了起来。灰衣抡动黑棒想再次发动攻击，却被西尔瓦一把抓住了往地上一插，顺势西尔瓦站了起来，专门踩在对方腹部的断裂伤上，对着灰衣的头颈用手杖抽起来。被对方踩着伤，灰衣根本起不来。然而很快他用手臂格开了手杖的攻击，一脚把西尔瓦踹出了好远，他再次爬了起来。

经历了好一场恶战，西尔瓦无心恋战，只想快点解决对方。此时，忽然一堆记忆不知从哪里冒了出来。 _我不记得在哪里看过这些了，不过看起来挺有用的。_ 他想。他膝盖一沉，用手杖挡住了对方的黑棒攻击，两个机器人就这样把各自的武器格在空中，僵持了好一阵子。然后忽然西尔瓦放松了控制，灰衣还没反应过来西尔瓦要干什么，只见西尔瓦用一种新的花式开始转着手杖向自己挺进。灰衣只能拿着大棒瞎轮圈，但全被西尔瓦躲了过去。灰衣只能一步步后退，形势来了个大逆转。在格斗法的指导下，西尔瓦自己没吃对方任何一棒，反而把对方手臂腰部抽了好几下。然后，他在灰衣面前腾起身来，躲过又一棒后朝类人机器人的脸直抽下来，翻过对方头顶，下落时顺势往灰衣背上狠狠一点，啪的一声，手杖折断了。西尔瓦稳稳落在地上，灰衣则往前踉跄了好大一步。最后，他夺过灰衣的黑棒，在对方的膝关节处狠下了一棒，灰衣倒地了，这下他想追都难了。西尔瓦重新背上自己的包向基地赶去。 _回去得找他们问问这到底是怎么回事。_ 他想着。

 

“我怎么不记得他这么骁勇善战过。”

“老板，西尔瓦博士是我们基地需要外出次数最多的科研人员。倘若他遇上了危险，得有自主解决危机的能力，所以我给他加了个格斗法的程序，这是不会对他造成任何困扰的。”

“……摧毁他。”

“什么？老板，你不能——”

“少废话，他已经具有非常强大的攻击力了，这不是我们所希望的，必须摧毁他。”

 

西尔瓦没跑出几步，背后突然传来一声大喝：“跑不掉的！”瞬间，咻地一声，他看到有条黄色冒蒸汽的射线向他扫来。就在他要迈开腿的瞬间，那条射线正扫到他身上。然后他重心不稳，摔到了地上。

几秒钟后，他痛苦万分地翻过身来。衣服早就被之前的打斗扯成了布条，皮肤上都是正在发出裂痛的裂痕。但这些都比不上此时从两条腿上传来的剧烈疼痛。他挣扎着低下头去查看自己的伤势，一副惨状立刻出现在他眼前：被射线扫过后，两条腿都给生生截断了，被截断的截口被烧焦了，冒着青烟，正慢慢地渗出焦黑的油状液体。难以忍受的疼痛几乎让他昏死过去。他仰头倒到地上，手上的机械关节开始微微颤抖。

而那个发射射线的始作俑者正慢慢地从地上站起来，尽管身受重伤，仍能一瘸一拐地慢慢朝西尔瓦这里走来。西尔瓦看着灰衣慢慢挪动到自己身旁，蹲下来把刚刚发射过射线的仪器抵到西尔瓦的头上。

“西尔瓦博士，您最近有没有感觉到有什么异样？”灰衣操着一口标准的英文，冷冷问到。

“什么？没错，我是感觉自己有那么一点不对劲，但是我知道自己在干什么。让我回去自己找他们补回必要的测试。”西尔瓦由于疼痛，近乎耳语般从喉咙里费劲地、快速地挤出这个句子。

“很抱歉，从你刚才的表现看，你已经具有了相当强的攻击性，所以这个测试恐怕做不成了。”灰衣抵紧了发射器。

“先别急，如果不是刚刚你先攻击我，我根本不会还手！让我回去找他们解释！”西尔瓦急了，“告诉首脑我会主动找他解释这个！把那个东西拿开！这是命令！”

“很抱歉，您的命令失效。我奉命摧毁您。”冷酷的音调。

“我还有资料要回去分析！”西尔瓦绝望地说。同时他开始抓住灰衣的手想把它推开。他挣扎着扭过头去。但是在他的这个动作仿佛一个开关，灰衣的手立刻按下了发射按钮。

一种似曾相识的冲击感立刻贯穿了他的整个脑袋。但已经容不得他去细想了。立刻，黑暗笼罩了一切。

灰衣把发射器收好，慢慢站起身，扫了一眼一动不动的西尔瓦后便走开了。他从容地背起西尔瓦之前要拼命守护的资料包走上了回基地的路上，稍稍扭了一下挂在耳上的一个小东西，用标准英语十分冷静地说了一个词：“已摧毁。”

 

“碰！”重重的拍案声回响在力场房间里。

“你摧毁了他！为什么？”

“原因已经解释过了。假如你要复活他，那么必须在他做任何事情之前做测试，不然我会毫不犹豫地像刚刚那样做出裁决。”

“你不知道调整是一件多么困难的事。而他也不可能再是他了！”

“西尔瓦博士的记忆还原封不动地存在你的电脑里，不是吗？你随时都可以重建。”

一阵重重的脚步声过后，房间里惟余首脑的轻轻叹息。

“给我监视他。”他下了命令。


	11. 九

瓦力和伊娃又出发到遥远的地方进行播种和探索任务了。虽然离艾克松号很远了，但满地垃圾的景观依旧没有什么变化。可是这天，伊娃总觉得哪儿都不对劲。她很警觉地四处观察着。而瓦力却还是个不折不扣的乐天派。他刚刚从一堆垃圾中找出来一个爱心型的小盒子，兴奋地举着它来到伊娃面前给她看。伊娃会心一笑，接过盒子打了开来。伊娃定睛一看，里面竟然是古老款式的巧克力。巧克力的主人一定是个有心人，他把巧克力仔细封好了，所以直到现在都没有变质。伊娃把盒子里的巧克力展示给瓦力看。开始瓦力还笑了一声，但是很快，伊娃发现瓦力的眼神变得失落起来。瓦力拿着这盒巧克力，悄悄地滑到一边，盯着盒子里的东西默然不语。伊娃明白，瓦力又在想念他的小强了。若小强依然活着该有多好。瓦力抬起眼睛看着灰白色的天空默然不语。

伊娃飞到瓦力身边，把手放到瓦力的箱子身体上。瓦力回头看着伊娃只点点头。偌大的平原上只有他们的身影，不过，只要有对方在，他们就永远不会再孤单。

瓦力突然放下了垃圾块，望远镜般的眼睛一直盯着远方一片小小的树林。他轻叫一声：“伊娃。”便突然缩成一个黄色的方块。伊娃向那边树林望去，突然绕到瓦力前方并拔出枪，对准树叶动处便是一枪。那棵小树被轰开了，从树上掉下来一个灰色的什么东西来。

伊娃心一惊，抱起瓦力就飞往树丛。等到他们来到那里时，他们看到树底下躺着个胸口被轰开的灰衣人，手中握着一个类似发射器的东西。伊娃看他尚能活动片刻，便用电子语言发问了：“你是谁？”

灰衣人没有马上回答，他看起来很痛苦。说：“我……低估了你的能力，我的动力源……被你摧毁了……”

“你是谁？”伊娃用更严厉的语气发问。她刚刚看到灰衣人的伤口后就发现了这个“人”其实是个高度类人的机器人。

“我是……”这个机器人没能说下去。他摇了摇那个发射器，好像要用尽最后的力气发射它，但他没有成功，他看起来越来越虚弱了。

伊娃打开胸口的深度分析仪，用那探测用的蓝色光照了一下那个发射器，再次发问：“你的总部在哪里？”

“……机……”人形机器人说话越来越困难了。他最后吐出了一个字：“……密……”然后他停滞了。

瓦力和伊娃对视了一眼，他们意识到了事情的严重性。瓦力拿起已经不动了的机器人手中的发射器，然后被伊娃抱了起来向地球村快速飞去。

 

领袖听完他们的陈述后，一脸震惊地拿着那个发射器。“这么说来……他们已经开始对我们采取行动了。”他说，“这个地方不能多呆了。瓦力，你们注意安全。伊娃，帮我个忙好吗？帮我联系上尼尔斯舰长。”

正在科德尼特号上处理舰上事务的卡布罗听到控制台发出了通讯信号的声音，于是他走过去按了个按钮。他一打开全息屏就看见了领袖那张严肃的脸。他发问：“怎么了？”

“看看这个。”领袖把那个发射器在全息屏前晃了晃。“不知道为什么，看起来黑衣人要主动袭击我们了。所以我们得把移民的计划提前实行。”

“……我们该怎么跟其他人说这事？引起他们的恐慌？”卡布罗正忙得满头大汗，说。“这可不是随便说就可以实行的。我们还没有寻找到任何宜居地不是吗？”

“那就加快速度，现在不是等的时候了！”领袖不管对方的狼狈样。

卡布罗一副要哭的表情对着全息屏摊开手说道：“这也不是想快就能快的啊……我正在把飞船的核反应供能系统逐步关闭，免得到时候一个大地震就都炸了。你要快，那么那一大堆探索机器人的能源该怎么解决？”

这家伙早不关晚不关非得这时候来关！领袖真是对卡布罗的说辞无语了。但办法总是有的。“我们有太阳能，有风能，虽然不见得很稳定，但还不至于断粮。”他面无表情地说，“谁安排这事的？让他重新规划。”

这下卡布罗恼了。这话不就是把他当使唤的人吗？他坐在全息屏前，尽可能冷静自己， “这个提议提的好，”他学着领袖那天远程通话对他说的语气冷冷道，“那个筹划这件事的‘人’已经联系不上了。”

“你是说奥——虎鲨？”领袖微微前倾些身子。

“不是。是日珥。”卡布罗僵硬地说，“他去入海口远方的一座岛上过他的桃花源日子去了。我只知道他带了一个你们船的飞行机器人去，别的我什么都不知道。我尝试过联系他，但他和他选的那个助手拒绝任何联系。”

“那我们派人去找他回来。”领袖觉得这件事很有问题。日珥没事干啥跑到一个孤岛上，还拒绝任何与大陆的联系呢？

“那你找，我还要干活。”卡布罗说着断开了通讯。

 

仿佛这些事情才刚刚发生过。上一秒他眼前还是工作室，而下一秒则是有些刺骨的湿冷感。

开始有声音了。沙沙的，就像水流打在各种东西上的声音。他觉得有点熟悉，却又不太记得在那里听到过。

而另一个声音开始响起。那是人的声音。他认出来了。

“西尔瓦博士？西尔瓦博士？你能听见吗？”

“嗯？”他清醒些了。“改造成功了？”

然而那个声音却没有马上回答。过了好一阵，才说：“我想……成功了。”

西尔瓦并没有能马上睁开眼睛。相反，一阵又一阵疼痛开始从他的双腿传上来。同时头上也传来了难忍的胀痛。

他挣扎了半天，总算睁开了眼睛。出乎他意料地，他以为这是在改造实验室里，然而映入视线的居然是昏暗的岩壁。水流沙沙声仍不绝于耳。他转头望去，洞口外正如瀑布般下着滂沱大雨。

而他尝试着把头低下去去看是什么东西让他如此疼痛。结果两条泛着金属光芒的断肢赫然出现在眼前。

而那个让他醒来的人正静静坐在一旁，头低垂着，默然不语。

“雷蒙（Rayman）？”西尔瓦看到那人转过头来了，所以指了指断肢，“你们在逗我吗？”他本来想坐起来，但是却发现自己的头颈、胸口都盘满了金属细丝。那是调整用的缆条。西尔瓦认出来了，所以他只好又躺下去。

雷蒙缓缓地把椅子挪到西尔瓦躺的石板旁边，头依然低垂着，用苍老的沙哑嗓音开口了：“西尔瓦博士，让我解释这发生的事，然后你再评论。”

“你的记忆与行为模式现在是定格在生化实验室里。但在之后还发生了很多事情。首先你原来的身体不知道为何被唤醒了，这在基地可是闹得鸡飞狗跳。当我们发现他时，他已经投M8自尽了。所以你的第一个改造体还没有通过测试就被放了出去找回那些遗留在M8附近的资料。很不幸，你的第一个改造体改造得不是很成功，老板下令摧毁他，我万般阻挠也没能挡住他。第一个改造体被伤得很重，记忆被完全摧毁，但是老板不给我新的躯体进行改造，我只能找回他的躯体来把你重新放进去，抱歉。”

“所以……我得这个样子坐轮椅回去？我怎么觉得老板从没这么吝啬过。”西尔瓦有些怀疑。

“这次不是了。反正他没给我新的材料，我不知道为什么。但你是基地的重要人员不是吗……我会把你调整好，补回断肢，”他说着把断肢的另一半拿了出来，西尔瓦一副要吐的表情。“别用那种眼神看着我……该走的程序还得走，假如没做完测试就又把你放回去，他就又要追杀你了。”

“算了……反正知道另一个自己做了什么事也没啥用……”西尔瓦望着洞口外的雨帘说，“我们可不能在这里呆太长时间，不然肯定会被监视的，我知道。”

雷蒙没再说什么。他低下头去继续把西尔瓦的断肢仔细接好。

 _最近有点不对劲_ 。西尔瓦敏锐地察觉到了这一点。 _基地一定发生了什么事。回去后得观察下大家。_

 

不知过了多久后，西尔瓦又醒来了。一定是昨天某时自己不知道何时又睡过去了。 _幸好这改造没剥夺自己睡觉的权利，_ 西尔瓦庆幸地想， _不然我真的会发疯的。_

身上的细丝都已经被拔去了。他坐了起来，发现断肢已经被接好了。他望向石洞的另一侧，看见了正在裹着毯子熟睡的雷蒙。他悄悄地站起来朝洞口外走去。此时山间浓雾缭绕，猿啼声远远地传来。他站在湿漉漉的林间地上，假如有人见了他肯定会吓一跳——装束跟古埃及人没什么两样——说白了只有围在腰间的一条布。在距离山洞几十米开外的下坡路上他站住了。他敏锐地觉察到什么了。

一转头，正好看见雷蒙着黑衣在洞口站着。他很不高兴地看着西尔瓦。他说：“看你哪都不疼了，去找些能烧的柴火来，昨晚的都烧完了，洞里都潮的不像样。”

“诺。”西尔瓦出去找柴火了。反正他是基地里野地考察最频繁的人，野外生存经验算他最多，他不找谁找呢。

但是他没有想过在湿漉漉的林间找能烧的木柴需要花多少时间。

当他抱着一大堆木柴来到山洞口前时，咣当几声响，木柴全散落在洞口。雷蒙正仰面躺在石地上，没有任何反应。他急忙走到雷蒙身边，发现雷蒙已经死了。他苍老的面容有些扭曲。旁边有一个小药罐，散落着几粒药丸。西尔瓦捡起一颗，习惯性地拿到鼻子旁边嗅了一下。他本以为自己闻不到的，但这躯体却出乎他的意料。他认出了那苦杏仁般的气味。

“氰化物？他怎么朝他们要到的？”西尔瓦嘀咕了一句。他再次看了老人一眼，发现他脸旁有张折叠的纸。他轻轻抽出来读了。

**_致劳伦斯·西尔瓦博士：_ **

**_我们其实早就被监视了。而我这次是擅自出来找回你的躯体把你修复好的，即使我活着回去了也会被马上处死。我也知道老板为什么不给更多材料。接下来你也会知道的。但是请看完我给你的忠告。_ **

**_你是第一个被改造成机器人的人类。一定会有人看你不爽的，他们一向歧视机器。但这正是你的优势之一。你可以凭着这一点好好洞察一切。_ **

**_洞察什么？老板正在谋划一个巨大的计划。但相信我那绝对不是一个好计划。老板到时候肯定会告诉你，因为那需要你的专业。但在他找你之前绝对不要主动发问。_ **

**_另外，一定要找到一些和你有共同看法的人。单凭你的力量是没法对抗他的。我正是因为之前独自顶撞过他，导致自己成了基地里被监视最多的人。_ **

**_最后，假如脑子里出现了什么意料之外的画面，千万别对基地里除了我之外的任何人说。我死后会有另外一个我代替我的位置。_ **

**_然后就是你的选择了。千万忠于自己的判断。你现在是基地里逻辑最发达的人了。你认为对的，错误率都比基地里任何人的判断小很多。千万要把握时机。这是关乎地球安危的大事。_ **

**** **_人工智能专家雷蒙_ **

西尔瓦放下纸张，心情沉重地把洞口那堆木柴堆放整齐，小心地把死去的雷蒙抱起来放到木柴上并点燃了它。他坐在旁边，两眼忧郁地看着火焰一点一点把雷蒙的遗体剥离吞噬。他认为自己已经对死亡无动于衷了，但此时他才知道并不是这样。

他把雷蒙的骨灰收进一个小盒子里，塞到山洞深处的小角落里。这样，上百年都不会有人侵扰到他。

西尔瓦一言不发地收拾好山洞就出发了。一路上他出神地想着那封表达隐晦的信的内容。感到压力瞬间压到了身上。

_这意思好像自己是拯救世界的英雄似的。_


	12. 十

离入海口很远的一座孤岛上。

日珥在两小时前就感知到有一阵次声波。然而他无法得知这阵次声波从何而来。与此同时，这天他发现岛上的昆虫和鸟类变少了，偶尔见到的一只蜘蛛也急匆匆地爬着。他把这项观察写进了记录里。

“上来一趟。”带在身边的飞行机器人用内线发了信息给他。日珥把随身带着的一个平板电脑样的记录板扣在身上，向礁石上爬去。

当他上到岛顶时，飞行机器人正浮在那里。“看看这个。”飞行机器人用内线发给他，同时指向海平面。

日珥把视觉调成远程状态，放眼远眺。当他看清那是什么的时候，全身似乎都被液氮浸了一下。

视力正常的人看过去，那只不过是极远的海面上的一根白线。然而在日珥的视角里，那根白线，是二十米高的滔天巨浪！

“快发警报！通知你们船上的人都撤回舰上！”日珥用内线向身边的飞行机器人下达了命令，同时自己联系上了科德尼特号，把这一重大信息发给了所有科德尼特号机器人。他匆匆爬下礁石，用最快的速度收拾好所有自己带的东西。当他打算让飞行机器人把自己带回大陆时，突然他听到了礁石后面传来了人的讲话声。

他急忙来到礁石孤岛的后方，结果发现了两个乘着小舟的人正在这里靠岸。

“我看见他了！”其中一个人类指向日珥。另一个人类匆匆下了小舟向日珥跑过来。

“汉？你们来干什么？”日珥看到这两个人，瞬间感到绝望起来。他好不容易安排好事情却打了个了这样的岔子。

“我们还想问你干什么呢，大陆怎么都联系不上你们。”汉满头大汗地说。“即使不知道为何我们今天没划几下就飘到了这里，但也花了好长时间才到。”

 _糟了。_ 日珥感到越来越不安。他转头向海平面望去，那根白线已经近了很多，也粗了许多。他已经看见那滔天的大浪了。此时让这两个人回去无异于让他们找死。

“你去把小孩带回去。”日珥权衡了几秒钟后给飞行机器人发了命令。即使现在必须得留一个人类在这里，他都必须保证优先实行伤害最小的策略。但是他刚刚发出命令，就听见身后的汉发出了一声惊叫。

“嘿！你去干什么？”汉对着身后的海面拼命挥手，同时撒开腿朝着沙滩跑过去。日珥回头，只觉处理器里的进程一下子被死锁了。那个人一定看见了正在扑过来的大浪，吓得调转船头就往大陆方向划去。他已经离孤岛有一段距离了。汉能清晰地看见那人正在拼命地划水。

飞行机器人此时来到了汉的身边。但他看到日珥和汉正对着远方某处眺望得呆住了。他发现了那个正在海面上孤军奋战的人。于是他发了一条信息给日珥：“需要我带孩子走吗？”

“更正：带走那个海上的人。”日珥做出了决定。飞行机器人立刻去执行他的命令了。远方传来了一阵细不可闻的警报声。

汉和日珥面面相觑。“到底发生了什么事？”汉问。他没带通讯器，没有收到任何危险警报的信息。

日珥迅速地回到自己建的木屋里，从一个柜子中抽出两套雨衣，抖了几下。以往抖雨衣会抖出一只蜘蛛或蜈蚣来，今天却只抖出一些灰尘。汉茫然地跟着日珥进了木屋，然后日珥突然塞给他一套雨衣。

日珥自己套上雨衣后，仔细地把面罩锁好了，又让汉也这么做。然后他迅速地走出了木屋，开始往礁石上爬。

汉很诧异到底出了什么事，但没来得及问。他跟着日珥爬上礁石，向岛顶爬去，他突然被一阵不同寻常的海浪声吸引了。转头看去，汉发出了一声惊叫。

“上帝啊！那是什么？”汉惊恐地盯着海面上虽然仍然很远但是已经展现出巨浪的形状的不明海绳喊道。

“海啸。”日珥回答。他开始绕过礁石，转到了岛上背对巨浪的那一面。日珥踩了几下脚下的石头，觉得够稳固后，让汉待在了那里，自己则在这个礁石平台上又找了个位置。汉转头看去，他们已经达到了这个岛上的一定高度。他隐隐看见了远处灰霾中的两艘巨舰。警报声仍若隐若现地响着。

“在大浪冲上岛时，会激起巨大的水花，无论如何都别抬头看，也别松手，好吗？”日珥说。

汉闷声回答。日珥让汉身体紧贴着礁石，自己也这么做了。他们现在好像两只趴在礁石上的蝙蝠。一阵可怕的阴风吹过，海浪向前推进的声音越来越大。即使他们看不见，日珥也知道此时海浪的高度由于地形抬高的作用也越来越高，已经远不止二十米了。汉听着那闷闷的不祥隆隆声，咽了口口水。 _它会不会吞噬小岛？_ 想着汉打了个寒战。

一阵可怕的地动山摇，突然一下震耳欲聋的水的咆哮，浑浊的海水瞬间漫了上来。几乎不到一秒，豆点大的雨滴落了下来。雨滴又几乎立刻被盖天的海水替代，如洪水般际天而落，猛烈地冲击着岛背面的一切。汉感觉自己像汹涌大河里一条逆流的小鱼，巨大的冲击力既要把他压进岛底又要把他掀出礁石。海水灌进了雨衣的袖子，湿冷感从手臂浸透到衣服里，嘴里也灌满了咸涩味，身上变得沉重无比。洪流连续不断地冲击着小岛，汉觉得自己的背都要被水击断了。他忍不住瞥了一下日珥，发现他一直把头靠在岩石上，金属手指泛着水光。洪流再一次际天而降，汉的背上仿佛被压了千斤，他感觉自己都泡在水里了，湿冷感让他打了个哆嗦。

过了好久，肆虐岸上一切的海水终于开始往回撤退了。日珥收到一则讯息询问是否可以离船，他回应再等待。

果然，两小时后，一道白线又出现在远方海面。“它回来了。”汉惊讶得嘴都合不上了，眼睛里饱含着恐惧。此时已近中午，他的体力几乎被刚刚的经历消耗殆尽，嘴里苦涩不堪，只想喝水。由于盐分，他的嘴唇上已经裂开了口，刺痛感不断传来。

洪流重新击上被阳光照得干涸的礁石，海水冲进了汉的面罩。咸水浸湿了嘴上的裂口，使刺痛感愈加强烈起来。此时，岛顶突然传来一阵奇怪的声响，汉不禁违反禁令抬头看去。刹那间他的呼吸凝住了——那是几块被浪冲掉的小礁石！他绝望地站在那里呆住了，全然被恐惧吞噬了生的希望。然而出乎汉的意料，礁石并没有砸到他头上，突然有东西趴到他身上了。汉从几乎被完全挡住的面罩往外瞥去，只见一只套着雨衣的金属手横在空中，“叮当”硬物的撞击声在海浪声中格外刺耳。那几块礁石改变了它要攻击汉的路线，只得落入海水中。

“日珥？你在干吗？你会受伤的！”汉用沙哑的嗓音喊出这句话。

“别管了，继续抓紧礁石。”日珥恢复了一只蝙蝠的形态。

海水再次褪去。汉累得坐在礁石上喘气。下午的阳光把留在礁石上的海水晒干了，散发出一阵阵咸腥味。汉迫不及待地打开了面罩，凉爽的空气吹到了他的面上，但是雨衣里面的海水还是没有干，湿黏黏地粘在身上，难受极了。

日珥依旧没有让汉及船上的人们下到地面。

 

下午四时许，又一条白线出现了。不过这次已经没有那么猛烈了。海浪慢了很多也矮了很多，只有几米高的浪头。汉甚至不用抓着岩石了，那浪够不着礁石平台。待到这次海水慢慢退了回去，天已经黑了。日珥只是宣布了可以离船，然后他又关闭了通讯系统。他往下走到一个更大的礁石平台上。木屋早已不见踪影，这天晚上只能露营了。

汉脱下雨衣，凉爽渐渐把他包围起来。但是盐渍的湿黏感依然挥之不去。他不住地舔干裂的嘴唇，手上也裂开了口子。好一阵尴尬的静谧之后，汉开口了：“这里有水吗？”

“抱歉，没有淡水。”日珥回答。他靠着礁石壁坐着，把之前扣在身上的平板解了下来，开始在上面操作起来。

汉发出一声哀号。过了一会儿，他想起今早的初衷来了，于是问：“你来这个岛上干啥啊？为什么还断开联系？”

日珥停下了手上的工作。他盯着屏幕好一阵子，才转向汉，说：“这是个新形成的孤岛，上面的生物都是自发产生的。而这些生物来自哪里则是我研究的课题。”

“那……没必要断开联系啊。”汉很诧异。

“看到今天的事了？”日珥反问道，“假如我现在打开通讯，那些信息肯定会把我的处理器塞爆的。我甚至不能有一刻安宁。”

“果然。”汉嘀咕了一声。这家伙有当隐士的潜能，卡布罗舰长给他形容的什么“桃花源人”真是太贴切了。

夜里的海上只留下海涛有节奏的拍打声。汉正望着天上的星河，日珥突然叫了他一声。

“你知道吗？假如你生活在1000年前，经历了今天后以后你都不用工作了。”日珥说道。

“什么？”汉不明白。

“你只有17岁是吧。”得到汉的一声同意后，日珥继续开口了，“那是谁派你过来的？”

“领袖。”汉立刻回答了，“可能他觉得我跟人工智能混得比较熟吧。”

汉认为自己一定出现了什么幻觉。因为他听到日珥笑了。短促的几声金属嗓音过后，日珥再次开口：“是这样的，1000年前有部《未成年人保护法》，依照那部法律，领袖把你派来这个危险的地方是在犯法。”

“那……又怎么着？”汉不明所以。

独眼的红光照在汉身上，汉更是觉得自己又出现了幻觉，那红光里居然有种戏谑的意味。“要么他得坐牢，要么他得依照法律程序给你赔偿。而这赔偿金额可不是一般的高啊。”

“我……要那赔偿金干嘛……”汉觉得目前的社会还没有恢复到以前的样子，“而且劳动光荣，懒惰可耻……”

“所以说那是1000年前。”日珥再次开口。

 _假如日珥是个人_ ，汉想， _那日珥此时绝对已经笑趴在地上了_ 。他有些不安地看了那个外表很平静的人形机器人一眼。 _鬼知道他此时情感模块里的电流有多强。_ 汉想。在这如此恶劣的情况下，汉竟然枕着礁石壁慢慢睡着了。

第二天清晨，汉被颈部传来的酸麻感弄醒了。当他睁开眼后，就看到自己身旁居然放了一件折成碗形状的雨衣，里面盛了一些看起来很干净的水。

日珥坐在不远处，还在看手里的平板。黎明的微光中，日珥的金属手臂上透出几条淡淡的划痕。他抬起头看了一眼汉，说：“干净淡水，可以饮用。”

汉早已渴的不行了。捧起那碗水一饮而尽。他没考虑过这淡水从何而来。而水除了有点淡淡的胶味和海腥味外别无异常。

“我们怎么回去？”汉望着远方的大陆问到。他们现在连建一条小船的材料都没有了。

“我呼叫了飞行机器人。”日珥平静答道。

他们很快被带回了各自的船上。地球村里一片狼藉，海啸肆虐过后到处都是折断的树干和砖块。而人们都回到了地上，从高处望去就像一群群蚂蚁在忙碌地重建自己的堡垒，着各色衣服的人在地上杂乱无章地迅速移动着。

 

几天过去。

 “日珥改变了策略，他现在开始加紧探索力度了。而且看起来有块地方快达到移民标准了。”卡布罗对领袖说。

“很好。”领袖说道。“那么他有说明不跟我们联系的原因吗？”

“说了。我说的是没错的。”卡布罗让开了全息屏，让领袖看到了背对着全息屏在对面控制台上分析的银色身影。“他回来后在船上瘫了半天，你知道怎么着？他用他自己的所剩无几的能量给你那不要命的小鬼蒸馏水喝来着！”卡布罗有些气愤。

领袖面无表情地呆了一会儿，然后说：“对了，《未成年人保护法》是什么玩意儿？”

领袖看到全息屏里的卡布罗似乎愣了一下，随即就看到卡布罗仿佛慢动作般咧开了嘴，身子后仰，开始笑得前俯后仰。对面的银色身影虽然没有转过来但是全身都在颤着。扬声器里传来了音爆般的、夹杂着金属元素的笑声。


	13. 十一

西尔瓦走进一个溶洞里面，他拐过一个岔路口后，在黑暗的洞壁上操作了一阵子，一个闪着微弱黄光的面板显示在了岩壁上。西尔瓦把手放在了面板上，不多时，一道光撕破了黑暗。待到西尔瓦适应这道光后，一个房间出现在他的面前。中间的力场桌后面坐着一个看起来像个年轻人的灰衣人，正在整理着文件。听到声响后，灰衣人抬起了眼睛，从他的眼睛中射出一道淡淡的蓝色光芒，开始把西尔瓦从头到脚扫描起来。

待到扫描工作完成后，灰衣人站了起来开口了：“西尔瓦博士，请跟着我前行。”

他们走出了这个房间，一个晶莹剔透的通道出现在他们面前。微光从墙壁上淡淡地发出来，西尔瓦看着这些，忽然觉得脑袋有一点混乱。他明明应当已经对此熟视无睹了，但是此时他却感觉自己像是第一次进来一样。他开始重新观察那墙壁。墙壁看起来就像是一层玛瑙般的物质外嵌了一层厚厚的透明物质，微光正是那层透明物质发出来的。而地面踩起来与地表也有很大不同，几乎感觉不到支持力，西尔瓦迷惑地体验着这种低重力的感觉。

他们走过无数像玛瑙隧道一般的通道后，终于在通道的某处停了下来。灰衣人触开墙面上的一个面板，这面墙就自动地往旁边收去，一个房间出现在了西尔瓦面前。

“西尔瓦博士，这是你的房间。”灰衣人说完这句话就离开了。

房间里一切都没变。这是西尔瓦的第一感觉。但是这一切又都特别陌生。他走了进去，这和通道相比是另一个世界。略带暖色调的柔和亮光洒满了整个房间，完全看不出真正的光源在哪里。房间的中部被一个巨大的力场墙分隔成了三四排格子，格子里塞满了与周围的剔透格格不入的实体书，每本的封面都有些皱痕和起毛，说明了它们的年代久远。一台小型的嵌式计算机在左侧墙壁上，操作台上微微闪着光。旁边是力场书桌和一条沙发。而最里面则有另一道不透明的“玛瑙”半掩着。卧室。西尔瓦立刻就明白那里面是什么。那里面的布置都清晰地呈现在他脑海里，但是不知为何他就是觉得自己只是在某处见过这布置，但从没来过。

他坐在了书桌旁，条件反射般地抽出在自己曾经习惯放置文件的书桌右角上的文件开始在计算机里建模分析起来。而在此期间他一直在思考着究竟是怎么回事。

 _一定是改造的副作用。_ 他使劲晃了晃头得出了这个结论。他在等待计算机出结果的时候，又想起了雷蒙的信。他不禁嗤笑了一声。连思维都变得不可捉摸了，谈何逻辑判断呢？

当他从浴室中出来，换上一套干净的黑衣后，突然，私人广播的声音出现在他的房间里。

“劳伦斯·西尔瓦博士，请于基地8时到达会议室。”

他由灰衣人带领着来到了会议室门口。而当他一进入会议室，里面的黑衣人都齐刷刷地望着他，每一个人的脸上都写满了怀疑与不安。

西尔瓦环视了一周，默默地走到自己的位置坐下。他拿出自己还未整理完的文件开始整理，丝毫不理会旁边人的异样目光。但是他同样忽略了听席对面的另一双眼睛。

首脑走上了讲席。西尔瓦抬头仔细看了一下，面上没什么表情，但是心里莫名其妙开始发笑。

开会都有几千次了，直到这一次才知道原来老板一直是在使用高度仿真的全息投影上来讲的！不知道还有没有人知道呢。西尔瓦开始对自己的改造决定得意起来。

首脑扫视了全场一周，目光停留在了西尔瓦身上一下，接着开始讲了。

“我们已经在地面上损失了一个基地机器人，而且我们的武器被留在了他们那里，我们的身份正在被暴露。所以，接下来的时间里我们不会再次使用正面的行动来干预他们。

“他们苦于航站周边的恶劣环境，现在正在撤离那片区域。之前你们说过我在故意针对他们，但不是这样。我们的B-148计划依然照常进行。我想你们的疑虑应当都已经消失了。”

 _的确不是针对人类的，但是是针对那些历史遗迹的。_ 西尔瓦心想。他是地质学家，知道美国本来就有现成的一条火山链，当初计算表明只要打通两个就可以实现B-148计划了，根本不用这样大动干戈地在平地上生造8座火山。但是这8个点上，每一个点上都或多或少地摧毁了重要的历史位点。而到了M8那里，基地的力场再怎么使劲都无法再从黄石抽取熔岩制造裂隙了。这个计划是明摆着不行的。 _再这样下去，我倒要看看他有什么新招。_ 西尔瓦想。

 “……散会。”首脑的确没讲太多，但是后面的内容都是些各部人员就位的信息。西尔瓦就没留神听了。 _这只是稳住人心罢了。_ 西尔瓦想着。

 _奇怪，我从前开会时可没这么想多过。_ 西尔瓦刚刚站起来时突然想到。要是让老板知道自己在想什么就完蛋了。他准备随着人流离开时，突然听到席上传来一声：“西尔瓦博士，到我的办公室一趟。”

西尔瓦突然觉得脊背一凉。他在听席上站住了。然后转身，“是的，老板。”

当他跟着那个全息投影走进办公室时，那个全息投影突然消失了。取而代之的是一个坐在办公桌后面的黑衣人。西尔瓦一瞅，真人。他更加感到不安起来。

“西尔瓦博士，我们去后面的小会议室谈如何？”首脑站了起来，脸上带着亲切可人的笑容。他们站起来向办公室旁边的一处墙面走去，然后墙面打开了，一个小房间露了出来。

“我们的力场无法再次支持M9的产生了，倘若要完成这个计划，我们需要设计一套新的设备来保证M9的如期产生。”首脑说。

“老板，我说过，倘若从落基山脉那里重新入手事情将会变得简单很多。”西尔瓦轻轻说着。会议室静得只有超空间基地运作的轻柔声响从外面传出来。

“你已经知道我的重点不在B-148最终的目的上了。”首脑微垂头说道。“你猜的没错，我的确想先摧毁那些历史遗迹。”

西尔瓦猛地抬头。他没想到老板已经知道他的想法了。“您怎么……”他不明白自己出了什么破绽。

“几百年与人打交道不是白打的，西尔瓦博士，你的想法会被你的眼神背叛。”首脑微笑着看着西尔瓦，“待到这个最终被摧毁后，就开始按你说的，从落基山脉入手。”他接着说， “但是首先我需要你去想个办法让M9如期产生。我知道你心里有数。在明天循环10时之前把报告给我。”

“是的，老板。”西尔瓦垂首答道。

首脑那精明的眼神看了西尔瓦好一会儿，再次开口了：“你是第一个接受改造的人类，我本不想让你在这时接受改造，但是我尊重你的选择。雷蒙说过你以后将是基地里潜力最大的成员了，所以，不要让我失望。”

“是的，老板。”西尔瓦答应了。随后他离开了会议室。

首脑回到办公室后，眼睛里流露出一道狡黠的光芒。

 

西尔瓦的确心里有数。黄石的熔岩库已经被掏空了，现在如果要再次产生火山的话，唯一的办法就是从深层地幔引深层熔岩上来，相当于造一个小热点。他戴着3D眼镜在电脑上建了一个地层模型，不断转动的地层模型上有一道从深处延伸到地表的弯曲红线，红线终点正是航站中心。

他把数据全输入到电脑后，开始等待最终报告的产生。在此期间他偶然瞄了一下墙壁，突然发现了一些新的东西。

在墙角出现了一条短短的泛着蓝色光芒的线，前几天他进来基地的时候都没有这个的。监视线。他一看到这个，恐慌再次泛了上来。雷蒙的最终结局再次出现在他的脑袋里。而同时，那封信的内容也再次闪现在他脑海里。

雷蒙指的是B-148计划吗？这个计划可是老早就已经存在了，几乎在我们刚刚建成超空间基地的时候就已经实行了，尽管目前有些偏离原目的，但老板说过再动一次手就可以回到正轨上了。那里面一定还有什么东西。得从源头处找。

他迅速回忆起了B-148计划的宗旨。它的最终目标就是通过连通地球上的三大火链，从而活化地质，然后造就大规模的火山喷发，最后造成冰期。冰期……西尔瓦迅速地心算了一下，他以前的心算能力可没有现在这样强大。结果他震惊地发现，按照地球目前的地质状况，要达到这一点，就必须使地幔的温度大幅提高。地球的放射性元素所剩无几了，如果要大规模提升整个地幔的温度，就得把在地核里压着的放射性元素通通挖到地幔层来。而这需要的工程量……简直就是无解。

尽管不需要呼吸，西尔瓦还是下意识地喘了口气。老天啊，之前那几百年我都在白干事。他迅速回想了一下自己都在这些年间干了什么，结果发现都花费在其他的火山链上了，落基山脉的除了最开始的时候估算过之外后来就没有再碰过。而目前不比当年，地球内部无法再产生如此之多的热量，说明这个计划基本上是穷途末路。 _老板知道这个吗？_ 他想着。 _明天给他报告的时候必须得说这个。_

 _对了，冰期。_ 要产生冰期的可不只有火山这一种形式，小行星撞击也有可能，而且更省事。西尔瓦突然想到了产生冰期的条件。一开始的时候就跟老板提过这个，不过，老板很少能听得进去别人的意见，他要坚持他的B-148计划就改都不会改了。这个小行星的事放着得了，别惹老板生气。西尔瓦想着。此时报告出来了，西尔瓦把数据归档，打算进行进一步的修正的时候，私人广播的声音再次传出来。

“劳伦斯·西尔瓦博士，请到生化实验室报道。”

生化实验室，哦。西尔瓦把数据存档，然后走出了自己的工作间。

待到他进入生化实验室后，一个矮小的身影迅速来到他面前。

“劳伦斯？跟着我吧。”这个女子也着一身黑衣，她正笑着对西尔瓦说。

他们穿过了实验室的走廊，走廊中间放满了球形的、玻璃缸似的透明大容器。里面正在培养各种生物。一些人们早认为已经灭绝的生物，此时培养成熟的有的在那玻璃缸内偶尔游动一下，未培养成熟的都被半封在不透明的物质中，要稍稍留神才能看到那些正在成形的组织。

他们进入了一个小房间，然后那个矮小的女子关上力场墙后，把房间入口的外面板显示取消了，他们此时共处一室。西尔瓦坐在了房间的力场台上，而这个女子坐在了他的腿上。

“黛丽（Daily），我很抱歉。”西尔瓦说着。

“蠢货。”黛丽早收住了在实验室门口那假假的笑容，她此时正愠怒地看着西尔瓦，“你就不该同意那个改造计划。我老早就提醒过你，结果你这个犟得和牛一样的家伙硬是要同意把自己当试验品。我就应该在手术前拷贝你的脑波而不是在你签字前，那样就可以好好看看你这脑袋里到底装着什么想法。”黛丽使劲地点了点他的脑袋。

“听着，我——”西尔瓦想解释，结果被黛丽打断了。

“别急，我没说完！”黛丽一下子从西尔瓦的腿上站了起来站在了他的对面。“我记得我跟你说过这是一个不成熟的技术，是吗？”

“嗯哼。”西尔瓦答道。

“然后你就连预实验都没有就鲁莽地上了手术台，现在可好，你连我都不认识了！”

“怎么会？”西尔瓦皱起眉头问，“我不挺正常的吗？”

“正常？”黛丽反问道，“早上开会的时候你连看我一眼都不看！”

“抱歉，黛丽，我……”西尔瓦无言以对。他居然忘了有这回事了。而在以前，他是绝对不会犯这种错误的。

“你别告诉我你忘了。”黛丽眼睛里都冒着火。“劳伦斯，自从你回基地以后，没有一刻是正常的。”

“你倒是给我描述一下我的症状。”西尔瓦坐在台上看着黛丽说道。他确实不知道自己哪儿出了毛病。

“……”黛丽一听到西尔瓦这么说一下子被噎到了，她看着西尔瓦好一阵，才想到该怎么说。“你变了个人，劳伦斯。”她的眼睛耷拉下来，她坐到对面的台上。

“我没变啊，黛丽，我一直都爱着你，接受了改造后，我的大脑也许成了精密的芯片，但是这不代表我从此就没感情了。”西尔瓦走到对面坐在了黛丽身边。

黛丽抬起眼睛看了西尔瓦一眼，又低了下去。“不是说你不再对我有感情，劳伦斯。”她说，“而是对我有感情的不再是我认识的那位劳伦斯了。”

“此话怎讲？”西尔瓦还是不明白。

“劳伦斯，人是一种很复杂的生物，人大脑的秘密其实一直都没能完全揭开。”黛丽盯着对面的力场墙壁说道，西尔瓦看着她，“我们目前的技术可以做到完全转移人类的记忆，这是我们克隆人存在的基础。”

“你对我说过。”西尔瓦回应。

“但是记忆只是人脑波的一部分，其他的，人格呢？它也是脑波的一部分，但是人格对大脑原本神经结构的依赖性更高，你的脑结构一旦完全形成，你的人格也就基本确定了。这才是转移最大的问题。”黛丽看了西尔瓦一眼，接着说，“我们的人工智能技术虽然很发达，但是这么久依然使用寿命短又难培养的克隆体的原因就是这个。人格没法完全被转移到机械体中，也就是说，你这个人即使拥有了之前的全部记忆，也无法完全复原到你原来的人格。”

“你没对我说过这个。”西尔瓦有些怀疑地说。

“说过，但是那是手术前我想尽最后一次机会来让你回心转意时说的，但是那个你不知道为何无论如何都要坚持自己的想法。你早就失去那段记忆了。”黛丽说道。

“我可以尽量让自己回到从前的状态的。但是你得帮我。”西尔瓦想让黛丽高兴一点。

“蠢货，没用了。”黛丽白了他一眼。“你的人格算是残缺不全地进了你这个躯体，而雷蒙那个混蛋为了补全你的人格，在你那可爱的脑瓜子里灌了点别的东西。”

“……什么？”西尔瓦眯起眼睛问道，“我怎么没发现？”

“我一开始就说你浑身不对劲，劳伦斯。”黛丽说道，“雷蒙把别人的人格灌到了你身上，然后你现在的作为实际上有了别人的影子。我一下子就能看出来。天哪……但是我无法查出来他把谁的人格灌到你身上了。”

西尔瓦垂首默然不语。然后他听到黛丽在一旁开始啜泣。

“上帝啊……连我的恋人都要被夺走……”她断断续续地说道。

西尔瓦抱住了她，他知道这个时候最好先什么都别说。但是黛丽立刻挣脱了他的怀抱。“别碰我！让我一个人呆一会儿！”她带着哭腔朝西尔瓦吼道。尔后黛丽将西尔瓦赶出了这个房间，她关上了力场，西尔瓦一回头，看见入口面板的光瞬间跳没了。

他有些恍惚地回到工作室中。在游离的光影中，他好像看见了黑暗背景中的点点星云，一条洁白的游舰，然后各种跳跃的画面开始像潮水一般越来越多……

西尔瓦猛醒过来。他刚刚看见自己的手上的人造皮肤全都破裂、被剥除了，只剩下了银色的金属部分。他几乎要认定那就是自己原本的样子了。他空洞地望着眼前的一片黑暗，雷蒙信中的话语再次跳现。

**_最后，假如脑子里出现了什么意料之外的画面，千万别对基地里除了我之外的任何人说。我死后会有另外一个我代替我的位置。_ **

_我从没见过这些诡异的东西。_ 西尔瓦想到在自己脑袋中的飞船。他又想起黛丽对他说过的话。 _看来他确实在我脑子里塞了某些怪异的东西。_

 _我不会妥协的。_ 西尔瓦在黑暗中捏紧了拳头。 _哪怕我人格残缺，都不可以让别人占据我的脑子。_ 他下定了决心。


	14. 十二

“很好，这个可以作为牵引力场的测试样本。”首脑在小会议室说道。

“老板，您真的确定要这样做？”西尔瓦说。

“没错。”首脑盯了西尔瓦一眼，“你不要自作主张怀疑我的决定。”

“老板，容我提醒您，这是一个高风险的决定。稍有不慎就会毁灭整个地球。”

“我知道我在做什么，西尔瓦博士。”首脑看着西尔瓦说道，“我已经把任务分配给相关人员了，你最好做好你的本分，去把数据向物理机械师报告。”

“是，老板。”西尔瓦离开了会议室。

在他跟着灰衣人前往力场实验室的通道上，他依然对这种低重力的感觉感到新奇。 _这不应该这样。_ 西尔瓦想着。当他偶然往旁边那层玛瑙般的物质瞥去时，突然发现那墙中好像有什么东西在移动。

他定睛一看，那是无限的星河在其中流动。旁边那个已经停下的灰衣人已经在看着他，但是西尔瓦并没有留意。周围的一切都在变黑，惟余那个星河越来越清晰。然后，突然他感到自己的脑袋里“轰”地一下，好似被子弹轰击而过。

“啊……”他趔趄了一下，跌跌撞撞地扒在墙上使自己站住。当他清醒过来时，那个灰衣人正面无表情地看着他。

“西尔瓦博士，需要我的帮助吗？”

西尔瓦看着那个类人机器人，然后说：“是的，马上带我到雷蒙的工作室，我需要立刻见他。”

类人机器人立刻执行他的命令了。当力场墙壁打开时，西尔瓦看见正值壮年时期的雷蒙站在门口。

“西尔瓦博士，我等你好久了。”这个留着齐肩长发的人说道，脸上带着一切在预料之中的笑容。

西尔瓦只看了他一眼，就走了进去。一进雷蒙的工作室他就敏锐地察觉到了绕着一周墙面的监视线。

“看样子你遇到不明影像的困扰了？”雷蒙在西尔瓦身后说道。

“你把我脑袋里另外那个家伙的数据全都删掉。”西尔瓦冷冷地对雷蒙说，“人格残缺我不在意，但我不能容忍自己成为他人。”

“当然，我理解。”雷蒙居然没有对此表示反对。“我只是不希望我们基地里出现一个还需要长期调整的人，那样的话老板肯定不会满意的。”

 _不对，人格是一方面，把别人的记忆都输进来这就不合逻辑了。_ 西尔瓦突然想到。“你还把他的记忆留在我这是要干啥？”他质问雷蒙。

“那是标记。一旦记忆涌现，人格也会起作用，这你不否认吧？”雷蒙轻描淡写地说。他开始准备调整用的缆条。

“……”西尔瓦并不是人类学的专家，他都找不出雷蒙说的到底有没有错。只好按照雷蒙说的开始接受调整。

当他离开实验室后，西尔瓦不自觉地朝后看了实验室一眼。他突然觉得自己应该多学一点知识，因为此时他已经开始不相信周遭的一切人了。

 

力学实验室内。

“西尔瓦博士？真是这里的稀客贵客啊……”一个留着金色头发、有蓝色大眼睛的人满怀热情地招呼西尔瓦。“老板告诉我了要和你合作。说实在的，这是我第一次和机器人合作呢……”他看到了西尔瓦正不悦地看着他，“哦……抱歉，我只是在说笑。”

“少废话，艾文森（Edvinsson），我要跟你说到底该怎么办。”西尔瓦冷冷道。

他们进了艾文森的实验室。“小心别踩到那些红线！”艾文森提醒道。那些红线的上方都是看不见的力场屏障，一碰到手会被切断。普通人当然看不见，但是在西尔瓦眼里这些东西一清二楚。

“我看到了。”西尔瓦说。

艾文森的工作台上放满了正在不断转动的力矩模型。西尔瓦习惯性地扫视了整个工作室，结果惊奇地发现艾文森这里没有任何监视线。

“好吧，告诉我老板要干什么。”艾文森坐在工作台后面说。他已经打开了台上的内嵌式计算机。

西尔瓦把要求和相关数据全告诉了艾文森，后者在听的时候一直在计算机里输入。

“行了，我来接手这个，这看起来不怎么好弄呢。”艾文森看着全息屏，咬着指甲说道。

西尔瓦正准备离开，突然听到背后传来了艾文森的叹息声。“老天啊，如果此时来一杯我最喜欢的小酒就好了。”

西尔瓦听完这句话，猛地转过身来。他觉察到艾文森的话语里有一些别的含义。“你怀念起家乡来了？”他问。

艾文森开始的时候惊奇地瞪了西尔瓦一眼，这家伙居然还没走。“是啊，他们生产最好的酒，那味道即使过了几百年我都不会忘的。”

西尔瓦重新在艾文森身边坐下。艾文森一直看着西尔瓦的动作。西尔瓦把身子往艾文森面前凑了凑，说：“咱们先来谈点别的吧……你能不能把工作室外面板显示取消一会儿？”

“当然可以。”艾文森有些紧张地点了力场桌旁边的一个闪着光的区域。 _我怎么觉得自己就像是被动接受囚禁的人_ 。他想。

“看起来你的工作间没有监视线。”西尔瓦环视一周说道。

“哦？当然。我每次工作都很好地符合了老板的要求，而且没有啥隐瞒他，所以老板从来没有监视过我。说实话我挺奇怪基地里为什么要有监视制度。越这样监视，人越想搞鬼。”艾文森说。

“我同意。”西尔瓦说。“你整天为老板搞力场设计，就没有想过你设计的力场最终都用去干啥了吗？”

“没有，为什么要想那个？”艾文森看着西尔瓦说道，“首先，我想了又会怎样？每个部门都会给我数据，他们都只给我压力、密度和距离等等其他数据，实际的模型都在他们的专业领域，我都根本猜不出来，那有什么好想的？第二，就算我好不容易猜到了，我总不能去找他们把数据退回去吧？这样明目张胆地惹老板生气？所以我只干好我的本分。”

西尔瓦听完艾文森的陈述后微微点了点头，然后正视他说道：“假如我告诉你老板要你设计的这个力场要干什么，你会不会有什么想法？”

“事实上，我就算不同意也可能不能做什么。”艾文森说，“但是……如果你想，你可以告诉我。要让我听懂。”

西尔瓦沉吟了一会儿。重新抬起头说：“你的家乡可能一去不复返了。”

“它本来就都已经成废墟了，我都没指望——等等，你再说清楚些？”艾文森探起身子靠近西尔瓦。

西尔瓦看着艾文森，“老板想让整个地球都结冰，他在我的备选方案里挑了一个最糟糕的。我是地质学家，知道老板这么做很可能让整个地球都变得面目全非，那时候你的家乡就不是变成一座废墟那么简单了。”

“你……确定这是正确无误的？”艾文森皱起眉头问。

“我说了，可能。你最好看一眼他要你设计的力场都是长啥样的。”西尔瓦回答。

艾文森立刻调出刚刚的全息屏。他开始快速地根据那些数据建起模来。当他看到一个透明球体上有一根细线通向某处的时候，他再次开口了：“我……不知道地质上的东西，但这意思好像是要把球心的东西都抽到上层来。”

“没错，大致是这样的。”西尔瓦答道。

“他疯了……虽然这确实对超空间基地没什么影响，但是我好像很早就听说过上面还有人是吧。”艾文森说道。

西尔瓦感觉心里有什么东西被触动了。他看着艾文森说：“所以……你觉得如何？”

艾文森显得很为难，他说：“假如我去劝老板，他肯定会把我监视起来的，因为我超越了我的职务范围。但假如按他这么说的做，恐怕……太没有人道主义了……”

西尔瓦听到艾文森的话后沉默了很久。两人在工作室内默然不语。然后西尔瓦对艾文森说：“我们干这一行的都要学点物理，我劝过老板放弃这个计划，但是他说他知道自己在干什么。所以你千万别去劝。”

“老天啊……西尔瓦，你先去干你自己的事，不然老板要怀疑了。让我好好想想这个。”艾文森咬着指甲朝全息屏看去。

西尔瓦表示同意。然后他出去了。

 

与此同时，地面上。

前几个星期，基督山南坡在经历一小时的地震后，唰地裂开了一条长裂缝，大量的炽热熔浆涌了出来，人们看着那一片火海正向地球村逼近。两艘船的人和机器人紧急派了一支敢死队前往那里，硬是用炸药炸了一条引向大海的长渠，才不至于被困在熔岩流里。尽管逃过一劫，但是这里的天气经过那次惊魂后也变得糟糕了很多，到处都是硫化物的刺鼻气味，地球村内患病的人也越来越多。

但是好消息还是有的。基督山的活动渐渐缓和了下来，好几个晚上连标志性的灯塔光芒也消失了。而探索队也有了好消息，他们在密西西比河平原上找到了一个宜居地，目前已经迁走了第一批居民。瓦力和伊娃等一次次辛苦地搬运，他们在新家园上找到了一个WALL-E运输车，好不容易才把大量的收藏品搬完。在这大规模的移民活动中，两艘宇宙飞船也做了贡献。飞船电脑的数据都已拷贝完毕，因此再也不存在需要修复的问题了。它们的船壳都被一块块剥了下来运往遥远的北方。

地球村开始变得荒芜。而此时，在远离入海口的海岛上还有两个活动的身影。

“请注意甲虫。”飞行机器人开始发出一阵警告。他们周围现在出现了一种随处可见的鲜艳甲虫。

“看到了。”日珥答道。飓风过后他们再次回到这个岛上就发现了这些不速之客。日珥初步猜测这些甲虫是从临近海岛上吹过来的。他抓起两只，刚刚取完它们的组织样品后，两只甲虫都突然喷出了一股黄色的腐蚀性气体，日珥急忙丢开了。

“果然。”他看到自己的“平板”里出现了又是斑马线般整齐的黑白条纹。而此时他突然听到身边的飞行机器人发出一声惨叫。

他急忙转过身去。结果发现飞行机器人身上爬了许多甲虫，而这些甲虫全直奔飞行机器人的关节。“短路。”飞行机器人用内线发给日珥。他挣扎地想甩掉这些甲虫，但是因为本身结构不太适合这种工作，他的努力收效甚微。

日珥过去帮飞行机器人清理掉了那些恼人的甲虫，同时他对这种情况警觉了起来。他随手抓过一只在礁石上爬着的甲虫，这次他用微距视觉仔细观察了这甲虫，结果他发现这只甲虫腿上好像有什么东西。他再一观察，那腿上的东西是一种小型器械。

他好不容易取下了那个小型器械，突然，人的声音从那里面发出来。

“立刻撤离这个孤岛，告诉你们的人离开航站。”

这是一则警告。日珥沉默了一会儿，然后这个声音再次播放了出来。他此时正想把那个小东西收到身上的子空间里，这次这个小型器械传来了新的话语。

“不准带走此器械。把录音播放给你们的人。”

日珥只好把那个东西丢在了岛上。他把带到岛上的东西收拾好，然后对飞行机器人发出了命令。“回到航站，现在。”

“不再研究了？”飞行机器人在电磁波里掺入了惊讶的泛频。

“研究刚刚结束，确保身上没有甲虫后离开。”日珥把背包清理了一遍，确定无昆虫存在后，才由飞行机器人带离了这座小岛。

 

超空间基地内。

“你看，这就叫人道。”

“你差点害了其中一个，这只会导致他们更加对我们恨之入骨。而且这些昆虫都是用于收集地面信息的，这样做无异于直接向他们暴露我们的存在。”

“他们已经知道我们的存在了。已经没有暴露这一说了。而且这样直接给予他们警告，他们的动作会快上很多。”

 

“黛丽，我需要你帮忙。”西尔瓦看着眼前的矮小褐发女子说道。“我找雷蒙已经删除了在我脑袋里的那个人。我可以感受到。”

“所以你一直知道自己脑袋里都有些什么是吧。”黛丽抬起眼睛说。“说吧，你都看到了什么。”

“什……好吧。”西尔瓦本以为黛丽会说些什么自己究竟该注意些啥的话，没想到黛丽会这么说。“偶尔我会看到宇宙的星光，而且有时候还会看到飞船。但是现在没事了。他删除了那些东西后，我的确找不到那些莫名其妙的文件了，并且它们确实再也没有出现过。”

黛丽两眼发直地盯着前面，说：“我们基地没有人干过这些事。那是外来的家伙。”

“猜到了。但知道是谁也不重要了。”西尔瓦搂着黛丽的腰说。而他注意到黛丽一直都没说他想要知道的东西。“你……就不提醒一下我到底该注意些什么？”

黛丽轻轻笑了一声，说：“劳伦斯，你太天真了。人格缺损很多时候和人格混搭差不多，你很少能分出来它们的差别。所以我也没有什么好的法子。”

西尔瓦一听到这个话突然觉得不对劲起来。既然两者症状相似，那黛丽凭什么知道他就一定是人格混搭呢？“你怎么知道我是被灌了他人的人格？”他不再搂着黛丽了，而是坐在了对面。

黛丽看着西尔瓦说：“雷蒙告诉我了。”她的眼睛里闪过一种异样的光。“而且你脑袋里的那个人并没有被删除。”

不，这不可能是真的。西尔瓦慢慢站了起来，他紧盯着黛丽，说：“不，你们才不对劲。你对雷蒙的态度跟前两天是两个样。基地里到底出了什么事了？”他从出雷蒙的工作室后就觉出基地的气氛不对，此时更是加重了他的怀疑。

“劳伦斯，坐下。这个事情非常复杂。而我现在不想跟你细说这个。”她的样子看起来特别挫败。

西尔瓦看着她摇了摇头。“不，黛丽，我觉得我现在就像你们的实验品，一颗棋子，这样让我什么都没法干了。”

“劳伦斯，我看了雷蒙的记忆，那是顶着被发现的风险去看的。直到看过之后我才明白了他的目的。而且我同意。我终于明白了上一个你为什么坚持自己的看法。”黛丽说道。

“我只是同意了参加改造而已。”西尔瓦说。

“不，那是一部分，一开始我也只知道那个，然后就给你拷贝记忆了。”黛丽轻轻说道。“而后面的才是真正的目的。”

“我的记忆不能让我知道？”西尔瓦皱起眉头说。

“这里到处都有监视，劳伦斯。”黛丽说道，西尔瓦紧张地四处看了一下，却没发现监视线。“我只能说，他说了地上的人。”

西尔瓦一听到这最后的话呆住了。他突然想到早上艾文森听到他说的后的大转变，艾文森也提到了地上的人。看起来基地的其他成员都是有怜悯心的。而自己虽然明明知道地上有人，却对此情况毫无触动。这应该就是自己人格的缺损处了。他看了看坐在那里垂首不语的黛丽后，对她说了一句：“我知道自己到底缺什么了。很抱歉，我会想办法改正。”然后他站了起来准备离开。

这时黛丽突然拉住了他，转身，黛丽正抬着头看着他。“劳伦斯，求你一件事，别再去找雷蒙了。答应我。”

“我答应你。”西尔瓦说完后，黛丽使劲地抱住了西尔瓦，久久不肯松手。待到她最终放开，西尔瓦走出了生化实验室，他回头，看见黛丽的眼中饱含着期待与不舍。

 _这看起来还像点以前的样子。_ 他朝着身后微笑一下，接着跟在灰衣身后回到了自己的工作间。


	15. 十三

“西尔瓦博士，请立刻前往力场实验室。”私人广播的声音出现在西尔瓦工作间里。

他极少听见立刻前往这种信息，而且还在力场实验室。他不能猜出来到底出了什么事，只能立刻跟着灰衣人前往力场实验室。

“怎么了？”他看着一脸严肃的艾文森说道。

“西尔瓦，你给的数据有误。”他严肃地说。“跟我去我的工作间做进一步的修正。”

当他们两个进去艾文森的实验室后，西尔瓦看到艾文森立刻把外面板取消按钮按了下去。与此同时，西尔瓦看见艾文森立刻收起了那严肃的表情，取而代之的是热切的眼神。

“西尔瓦博士，坐，我想到办法了。”艾文森有些激动，他坐下的时候差点把桌上的力矩模型扫到地上。但他只是迅速地扶好那些模型，一坐下就对西尔瓦说：“我没去找老板，这次我谎报了你数据有误把你叫过来。这个事情需要你的合作。”

“怎么合作？”西尔瓦问。

“你还记得以前在启用力场的第一时间是怎么做的吗？”艾文森热切的说。

“我……”西尔瓦突然想起，以前在使每一个新火山产生的时候自己都得站在那台巨大的力场发生器的旁边核对读数。“核对读数啊。”他回答艾文森。

“没错。你得先在那里核对读数，然后假如你看到了那些读数不再上升反而减小了，千万别说可能是我搞错了，你得说可能是力场发生器出了毛病。”艾文森脸有些苍白地说道。

西尔瓦看着艾文森那副神经兮兮的样子，说：“为什么要告诉我这些？”

“西尔瓦……拜托，我得对我的家乡负责，尽管她已经成了一座废墟，但是到时候得有人去找回她的酒配方……”他朝西尔瓦眨了一下眼睛。

西尔瓦立刻明白他说的是什么意思了。但是他对此并没有感到什么把握。于是说：“你这样不怕被老板发现？”

“听着，我知道该搞掉哪一条力矩，而且这么大的力场工程我们还是第一次做，因此出了什么毛病都是有可能的。你不能指望我一点错都不犯。”艾文森因为紧张而有点语无伦次，“但是一这样至少可以拖延一点时间，那样我们更能争取到时间让老板改变主意。”

西尔瓦听着点了点头。可是他忽然想起之前的事来了。于是他说：“如果我记得没错的话，刚刚提出B-148计划的时候老板就说过要冻住整个地球的，那个时候你咋一点反应都没有？”

“鬼知道他要以这种方式来执行啊。而且——”艾文森说着有些紧张地四处看了看，这时他凑到西尔瓦面前用喉音说道：“这跟酒一点关系都没有，你明白？”

 _地上的人类。_ 西尔瓦此时看着坐回去的艾文森，面前坐着的人眼睛里包含着一种异样的光芒正向他微微点头。然后艾文森说话了：“西尔瓦，说实在的，我挺羡慕你的，你看你自己，这么大个事都定如泰山地坐着，你再看看我，我都担心会被人怀疑。”

西尔瓦坐在那里，头低着坐了好一阵子，然后郑重地说道：“放轻松点，老兄，我和你站在同一战线。”

他看着艾文森嘴唇有些发抖地朝他点了点头，西尔瓦过去使劲拍了拍艾文森的肩膀，然后他看到艾文森迅速打开了所有全息屏把自己包围起来，身后的墙面打开了。

“感谢你的修正，西尔瓦博士。”西尔瓦听到了这镇静的声音。他知道那是艾文森装出来的。

 

汉站在密西西比河平原上，眺望着远方的地平线。此时地表还是有些贫瘠的土黄色，远方的土黄中，天空上正翻滚着黑青色的乌云，汉看着一块块云团在地平线上空集结、合并，逐渐变成一大块楔形的乌云。几道闪光从那云团中发出来，地平线上与云层之间的空隙逐渐形成了一帘帘无声的黑色雨帘，在土黄中飘动着，地平线渐渐变模糊了。一道细细的乌“云”渐渐从云层中延伸而下，接到地面上，在远方飘摇着。

身后的人们依然在忙碌地劳动着，他们把搬来的东西重新建成一座座房子。有的人开始挖出一条条长沟。这时，有个声音从汉身后发出来。

“欣赏密西西比河流域特有的雷暴是吗？”金属嗓音说道。

汉转过身来，平原上的风很大，他被吹得有些睁不开眼睛。“是啊，日珥，你的事干完了？”

“嗯。”日珥走到汉身边。他也望着远方的雷暴云。“这里最担心的就是这些雷暴，还有那个。”他指向远方正在飘摇的灰色云柱，“龙卷风。”

过了许久，汉才开口了：“你确保船上的东西都搬过来了？”

“我想是的。它们基本上都被掏空了。”日珥回答，“人们太过依赖那些星舰，这次算是断了后路了。”

汉惊奇地看着日珥，“我还以为首先怀念星舰的是你。”

日珥望着远方的雷暴，此时它正向南方移动。“我们并没有远离我们的船。”

“什么意思？”汉问。

日珥不再看着远方的雷暴，他转过身，汉有些疑惑地看着日珥的动作。“看来你还不认识我们的新成员。”他指向远方在一处土堆上的一个黑色机体。汉眯起眼睛看，但只是看清楚了那不是一个人形。“谁啊？”他问。

“那是科德尼特。”日珥平静地回答。

汉一脸怀疑地看向日珥。“你在逗我？”他问。

“汉，你还不知道这艘船本身也可解脱出来。”日珥回答。他们向着科德尼特走去。

科德尼特倒是对声响很敏感，一听到身后有声响就立刻浮了起来。“早上好。”深沉的女声从那副机体中传出来。

汉吓得都要坐到地上了。当他终于缓过神来的时候，他一副吃了沙子的表情对日珥边点头边说：“我还不知道你有这种品味。”

日珥并没有理会汉说的话，而是继续对他解释：“飞船电脑也是具有隐藏人格的。我把她带了出来。我不能让她独自在大火中毁灭。”

汉微微点了点头。但是他突然想到了一件事。他问：“那么艾克松号呢？”

日珥望向已经开始消散的雷暴云，说：“这个我尝试过，但是没有办法。必须拿到虎鲨的权限才行。”

“是啊，虎鲨。”汉说。“你对此事件怎么看？”

日珥垂下了头。“我有一点不太好的预感。”

“我也有一点不太好的预感。”汉也说。

 

力场发生器旁边。西尔瓦着了一身黑衣在旁边站着，连头发都被风帽紧紧裹住以防有不希望出现的情况阻塞了这台精密仪器的运行。此时他拿着一个小型的全息屏投影器，已经把数据投在了碧绿色的全息屏上。这台巨大的力场发生器即将开始启动。

首脑站在这个隔间的另一头，房间里还有艾文森正在操控台旁边坐着。他正在等待首脑的命令。四个灰衣类人机器人站在房间的四周。

西尔瓦看了看首脑，那是首脑本人。他这一次忽然觉得有些许紧张。但是他迅速地让正因电流增强而发热的脑袋冷静了下来。

“循环9时，开始执行。”首脑说道。

艾文森把一个推杆往前慢慢推进，然后在输入台上输入了执行指令。似乎从很远的地方传过来似的，机器功率逐渐增大的声音透过力场墙壁渐渐变清晰，那沉重的声音正逐渐升高它的频率。一个显示屏在机器上显示出来，西尔瓦立刻对那读数进行了比对。

这时他才觉得有些奇怪。这些数据比对根本不需要人来操作，一台电脑就可以对此实行远程操控和监督，为什么还要如此用人力进行呢？

尽管如此，他还是按照一概的惯例进行了工作。“压力值正常。正在上升。”他看着那正有红色字体在跳动的显示屏说。

“运作正常。”接着艾文森说道。

西尔瓦用余光瞥到了首脑，他正面无表情地看着他们俩报告。 _说不定这是首脑比较享受这种居高临下的感觉。_ 他想。他又看了一下那跳动的红色字体，说：“地幔正在上升，压力值正常。”

“力场作用正常。”艾文森接着说。

如此报告了四五遍后，西尔瓦看到房间中央的地面上亮出了一个巨大的全息屏，上面投影着力场目前的状况。整个力场已经包围住了地核，而那一个正在牵引的力场已经从深层地幔中引上来了一条红色的岩柱，正在以肉眼几乎观察不到的速度缓慢上升。

“压力值正常，上升速度正常。”西尔瓦报告。

“即将加大功率。”艾文森说。

艾文森把推杆更加往前推了一点，红色的显示屏跳动了一下，接着各种数据都有了上升。

“第二阶段，压力值正常。速度正常。”此时熔岩柱在全息屏上的速度开始有了提升。“地表开始扰动。”西尔瓦同时报告。

“力场作用正常。”艾文森接着报告。

如当初从远方传来一般，西尔瓦敏锐地感知到力场墙之外传进来的功率声不再稳定了。相反，它开始缓缓地降低了频率。 _起效了。_ 西尔瓦想到。这一切都在计划之中。

他连忙看向那个红色的显示屏，上面的数据跳跃了几下，接着开始缓缓下降。他开始准备讲早已准备好的台词。

“压力异常降低。”西尔瓦报告。

“力场极不稳定，怀疑超出功率。”艾文森报告。

此时力场发生器的功率降低的声音已经相当明显地传到了房间里。艾文森站了起来，开始深度分析问题的所在。

首脑依然面无表情地站着看着他们。很好，下一步就是该考虑怎么让首脑彻底放弃那个B-148计划了。西尔瓦向首脑鞠了一躬准备离开。当他正在操作房间的力场墙面板的时候，西尔瓦突然听到身后传来了脚步声。

他猛地回头，发现首脑正笑着往他的方向走来。

“很好，很好。”首脑满脸堆笑，西尔瓦见此，立刻直觉这不是件好事。“你们真是聪明。”

艾文森猛地一哆嗦。他立刻重重地坐到了控制台后的椅子上，脸立刻变得煞白。

但是首脑却没有看着艾文森。他正看着西尔瓦。西尔瓦脸上没有任何表情，但是整个人僵在了面板旁边。首脑此时的笑容已经变成了一种狰狞。

“很好，你们设了很大一个局，还以为我不能知道。你们不觉得这一切都太容易了吗？”首脑有些硬邦邦地说。

西尔瓦这才觉得自己刚刚的想法简直是错大了。而此时，他再次感觉到一种异样的电流正在脑中流窜。

“你以为我真的会傻到用这种方式来让地球产生冰期吗？”首脑逼近了西尔瓦。“不……那只是个测试。然后你们就都掉进了这个陷阱。现在我都知道都有些谁在暗中反抗我的决定了。但是首先我要解决掉你，西尔瓦博士。”

西尔瓦看着眼前的首脑，余光瞥到那些灰衣人正在向他走近。

“我要首先感谢你的决定，西尔瓦博士。你这个改造的身体完全背叛了你的脑子。我可以通过你的芯片随时知道你都在想些什么。”首脑继续说。

他使用了思想监控程序！艾文森立刻明白了这是为什么。但是思想监控程序只能装在机器人身上！原来西尔瓦是老板暗中安排的卧底！叛徒！怒火蹭地一下从艾文森的心底蹿起。但是当他看到脸有些发抖的西尔瓦的时候，立刻消了些火。

不对。西尔瓦理应已经可以很好地控制自己的情绪了，此时他脸都发抖了干什么？艾文森立刻发现了西尔瓦的不对劲。他有些讶异地看着房间中间的场景。

“而且感谢你的提议，我已经从太阳系外找到帮手了。一颗冷冻的小岩石刚刚从太阳系外绕出来。我们可以放假了。”首脑微笑地对西尔瓦说，那笑里藏着刀。

“你不能——”艾文森听此喊了出来，首脑只朝后看了一眼，一摇手臂，两个灰衣人立刻把艾文森架住了。“你是下一个，艾文森。”首脑对他恨恨地说道。

“以后都用不着你了，你的归宿就是原子分解炉，西尔瓦博士，或者应该叫你——”首脑的笑容变成了狰狞，“奥托·派洛特先生？”

“什么？”艾文森布满汗水的的脸上挂满了不解。

西尔瓦一直没有说话。刚刚首脑说了什么他都一字不漏地听完了，但是那些话语都只是被机械性地录了进去，他根本就没有理解。他只觉得脑袋涨得厉害，眼前首脑的图像在不断地跳跃着，不时地换成其他的画面。这些画面跳得越来越快，脑子也涨得越来越厉害。然后直到首脑说了某句话后，这一切突然稳定下来。他变得无比冷静，眼前的首脑还在说话，但是他什么声音都听不到了。

此时他的眼前只剩下了首脑。旁边的灰衣机器人通通消失了，连旁边的艾文森也消失了。感知似乎被从四肢慢慢地抽了出来，自己的意识被挤压着塞进了脑袋中的一处。但是他依然能感知到自己的动作，只是此时似乎有另一个自己开始醒来并且接管了自己。他往前迈了一步。

“事不过三。”西尔瓦喃喃道，同时大睁着眼睛往前走去。首脑看着那一双无神的眼睛瞬间感到了不对劲。西尔瓦继续向首脑逼近，首脑连连后退。他紧张地摇了一下手臂，结果两个灰衣机器人都站在了那里没有任何动作。

“机器人？”首脑的目光绕过面前正在慢慢逼近的西尔瓦向灰衣人惊恐地说道。但是两个灰衣人此时都像停机了一样只是直勾勾地看着他们俩。

西尔瓦看着首脑退到了力场墙上。首脑对着西尔瓦说：“你想干什么？”他的脸上狰狞表情夹杂着恐惧。

西尔瓦什么都没说。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势举起了手臂，然后一拳击打在首脑的颈部。首脑立刻贴着墙面滑到了地上。西尔瓦并没有停下，继续机械般地举起手臂挥拳直下，击打着首脑的颈部。“咯嚓”一声闷闷的响声，首脑的颈骨折断了，碎骨扎破了他的颈部皮肤，仍然殷红的血液沾到了西尔瓦的手上。而首脑本人躺在墙边，目圆睁着，惊恐的表情凝固在他的脸上。

艾文森战栗着看着这场景，他苍白的脸变得更加苍白，然后他往后倒在了控制椅上。四个灰衣依然站在原处没有任何动作。

西尔瓦慢慢地站了起来，他盯着手上的暗色血液和一些碎骨片，似乎才猛醒过来似的。他盯着手上好久，那只手开始发起抖来。

“上帝啊，我做了什么？！”西尔瓦嚎叫了一声，随即他跌跌撞撞地跑到力场墙面板前，在上面急速地操作了一阵子，力场墙刚刚打开他就跑了出去。暗红色的血液沾到了力场墙上，跌撞脚步声在通道里越行越远。


	16. 十四

一连几天，西尔瓦拒绝与任何人交流。他把自己锁在自己的工作间内，对外来的见面请求和接连不断的私人广播置之不理。

“我来接管这个。”雷蒙最终来到了这条通道上，对在集中在通道上的忧心忡忡的几个黑衣人说。

他们见到雷蒙过来，就默默让开了一条路并退出了通道。雷蒙走到那块已经被取消面板外显示的墙边，在上面捣鼓了几下，外面板的光芒就奇迹般地重新亮了起来。然后他在上面操作了几下，那堵几天没有动静的力场墙裂开了一条缝，里面的柔和光芒透了出来。

雷蒙走了进去。工作间里很暗，昏黄的光芒充满着整个工作间。 “西尔瓦博士？”雷蒙试探地叫了一声，但是没有回应。

他四处看了一下，皱了下眉头，“西尔瓦博士？”他提高了音量。

“你最好先取出我的情感芯片，不然你会后悔的。”一个声音从长沙发上传来。

雷蒙循声看去。只见西尔瓦坐在长沙发上，眼睛正盯着手上的一本已经起毛的书。

 “现在还不到那个时候。”雷蒙回答，同时他坐到了西尔瓦身边。

 “我杀了人。”西尔瓦说。他轻轻把那本书放在桌上。雷蒙朝那本书的封面瞥了一眼，依稀在昏暗中认出了书名：《圣经》。“他们只会认为杀人的是一台机器。”

“不，事实上基地里都松了一口气，没有人对你的失误表示愤慨。”雷蒙拿起那本《圣经》，随意翻了几页。

“我不应该那么做。”西尔瓦痛苦地捂着脸。“我完全不知道自己当时为什么那样做，那就像是另一个人在我的身体里控制着我的头脑。”

突然间，西尔瓦抬起了头。这次他用怀疑的语气说：“雷蒙，其实你是存心让他待在我的脑子里的吧？”

这次换到雷蒙沉默了。他低首了好久，才说：“是的。”

“那是谁？”西尔瓦问道，“我马上就会去原子分解炉，我的存在已经没有意义了。”

雷蒙依旧沉默着。他好像在做痛苦的抉择。

“我还在等着你的答案，雷蒙。”西尔瓦提醒了一句。

雷蒙终于抬起了头，他的嘴唇蠕动了几下，仿佛要隐瞒什么。

 “向一个即将走向死亡的人隐瞒真相不是你一直坚持的人道，雷蒙。”

 雷蒙抬起头看着西尔瓦好久，好像这是最后一次见面似的。然后他缓缓开口了：“我说几个词，你好好想想在哪儿听到过。”

 “A113，瓦力，艾克松号。”

西尔瓦闻言一言不发地双眼直盯前方，陷入了沉思。雷蒙则仔细观察着他的动作。

突然，西尔瓦好像猛地被人击了一拳似的，他猛然举起双手抱着自己的头，身不由己地弯下腰来。然后痉挛似的猛地扬起头。此时他的面部已经变得扭曲，恐怖地大张着嘴，想叫却叫不出声来。雷蒙立刻站了起来让了个位置。

西尔瓦已经倒在沙发上了。他进入了一种神志不清的状态。他此时全身都在颤抖，双眼紧闭，呲牙咧嘴地捂着头躺在那里。但是似乎力量正从他的身上消失，他已经无法把自己撑起来了。不久之后，所有动作的幅度都在减小，当最后一个动作也消失后。他之前的动作凝固在了最后一刻，然后仿佛一座可怕的雕塑般躺在墙角一动不动，一切都安静下来。

然而雷蒙眼看着这一切，神色却十分平静，好像早就知道有这样的结果似的。他只重重叹了口气，但还是继续站在那里注视着西尔瓦。

许久之后，西尔瓦突然又动了。他原本僵直的躯体软了下来，雷蒙依旧注视着。

他把双手都放了下来，然后缓缓地睁开了眼睛。刚开始的时候他茫然地看着房间天花板的某处，眼神迷离着，似乎在调整焦距。然后他抬起自己的手，呆滞又迷惑地盯着它好久。

他抬起手缓缓伸向脸。在触到自己皮肤的那一刹那迅速收回手。一丝惊讶掠过他的脸。不过没有进一步的反应。

这一切都被雷蒙看在眼里。当雷蒙看到西尔瓦终于抬起头来盯着自己的时候，他才再次开口：“现在你得到答案了。”

西尔瓦再次看向自己的手。当他再次抬头的时候，他盯着雷蒙缓缓点着头，用嘶哑的低沉声音开口了。

“雷蒙，绑架犯。”西尔瓦慢慢站起身来，眼里射出与之前判若两人的光。他一直盯着雷蒙，说道，“你是个混蛋。”

 

西尔瓦站在那里，雷蒙往后退了一步，他们默默地对峙着，冲突一触即发。

“你以为我的人格真的在他那里起效了吗？”新的语调从西尔瓦的口中发出，“那都是他自己的决定。不但如此，你还利用人类与机器根本不能兼容的现状，用关键词直接激活我，你存心让我生生毁掉他那残缺无几的人格。”他停了一下，“而且干掉希尔拜·佛斯莱特也是你预谋了很久的，是吧？”他盯着雷蒙，“我还以为他早就死了。”

 “奥托，我知道你现在很生气。”雷蒙平静说道。

“谁是下一任基地领袖？”奥托问，他盯着雷蒙，“别告诉我将会是你。”

雷蒙不语。

“别告诉我是你。”奥托逼近了雷蒙。

“不是我。我会另外找。可能从地面上挑。”雷蒙镇静答道。

 _地上。_ 奥托突然想起那颗正在逼近地球的彗星。他再次看着雷蒙，“那么那颗彗星该怎么处理？”

雷蒙停了好一阵，说：“它会如期撞上地球。”

突然，奥托猛地上前，他揪住了雷蒙的衣领，把雷蒙扔到了沙发上，接着他没等雷蒙坐起来就又抓着他的衣领把雷蒙死死压在沙发上，居高临下地说：“立刻让它改道，老东西，我知道你管这一摊。”

“放手。”雷蒙虽然被压制在沙发上，但是依然冷静地说。

“你让它改道我就放手。”奥托丝毫不让步。

“奥托，你先放手。”雷蒙镇静地看着眼前这个像雕塑一般维持动作的机器人，“老板想让整个地球结冰，这点我是同意的。”

奥托当然没有放手。雷蒙见状，只好就这样开口了。

“你不应该不理解这个，那是你的专业。地球的生态已经被严重破坏，大气状况糟糕透了。全球变暖的问题1000年来都无法得到很好的解决，我们已经尝试过用各种方法来迫使大自然低头了，但是我们错了。我们不应该机械性地去干预大自然的进程，大自然自己就有一套调整的方法。但是现在她已经难以自己修复自己，所以我们不得不考虑另一条出路。

“你也许不知道，万年以前在白垩纪末期的时候，整个地球虽然有很多地方郁郁葱葱，一片可人，但是更大的内陆却是连片干旱，高温不断。那个时候呈现了一种繁荣的假象，但实际上恐龙的种群结构都已混乱不堪。为什么？那个时候就像现在，温室气体超标，气温过高，恐龙的卵要么无法孵化要么孵化出同一性别的恐龙，他们灭绝是早晚的事。

“然后出乎任何人意料地，一颗小行星加速了这一进程。你说它算是外来干预的吗？但无论如何，大量生物灭绝，地球被冰封，看起来好像这颗行星再也没有希望了。但是在长期的冰期中，地球正在慢慢地调节自己的生态，自然得到了平衡。过多的CO2被以各种形式固定了下来，干旱的地面也得以在冰中得到了滋润。最终到生命复苏的时候，它们见到的就是一片与上次迥然不同的、适于生存的新环境，新一轮的演化才就此展开。

“事实上，你应该清楚，地球已经发生过好几次这样的事件了。这点启发了我们。我们也许可以用这样的一次事件来促使自然进行一次自我调整，而不是以前那样自以为是地干着那些可笑的事。

“我们并没有像你所认为的那样强大，奥托。我们之前一直认为凭自己的力量可以拯救自然，但我们错了。在自然面前我们不过是沧海一粟。到了她要自我调整的时候，我们只能顺应她的意思帮助她调整。这颗外太空的岩石就是我们顺应她而给予她的帮助，该发生的你不能阻止。这至少是一次拯救她的机会。”

奥托慢慢放开了雷蒙的衣领。雷蒙说的大致是对的。他在处理器中快速运算着。长期的冰封能有效地让那些有害物质沉降，在大陆漂移中重熔再生，最终还给地球一个全新的、无害的自然环境。但是地上的绝大多数生灵将会被杀死，其中包括回到地球的人们。

“那些人怎么办？”奥托抱着手问。

“我想……我们基地可以容纳一些。”雷蒙说。

“为什么不是全部？”奥托对雷蒙的答案很不满意。

“我们必须遵循自然的优胜劣汰原则。头脑好的人我们留下，这些人都已经在进化的路上走了太远，留在上面是死路一条。但剩下的那些体力尚好的人在上面可以锻炼他们的生存技能，如此造就的牺牲也是必须的，这样他们才能筛选出更强壮的个体。”

这符合逻辑。奥托有些痛苦地接受了这残酷的事实。他坐在工作台后，撑着头沉默了好久。然后他拿起那本圣经，出神地一页页翻着。

“讽刺，我看着他人正在受苦，却只能坐视。”奥托说道。

“没有原则的博爱不可取。”雷蒙眼神飘忽地喃喃道，“你就像你母亲。”

奥托猛地抬起头来看了雷蒙一眼。

“她已经死了好久了。”雷蒙说道，他沉浸在了那久远的记忆里，“在她生时就这样说过。”雷蒙叹了一口气，“她拒绝成为永生的克隆人。我不忍她永远离去，在给你们编程的时候就加入了她的人格。我希望这能让她活下去。而且我很欣慰地在你们身上看到了她的影子。”雷蒙继续说，“但是老板给的A113指令却几乎毁了你们全部。我还以为她再也回不来了。”

奥托听完这番话后很久不能言语。随后他面无表情地站了起来，“我得回到地面上。”

雷蒙看着他点了点头。“走吧，孩子。”他说，“把我们的祝福带给他们。”

 

奥托走在力场通道中，他与西尔瓦共享着记忆。超空间基地的通道走向暂时没有变化了，因此他就能依照上次的路线往基地通往外界的房间走去。

他正要走向那个房间的时候，突然，通道后面传来了声音：“劳伦斯！”

他回头，看见黛丽正站在身后不远的地方。

“你要走了吗？”黛丽走上前来问。

奥托点点头，“我本属于他们。”他说。

黛丽抬起头看着他。“我不知道你叫什么，但是谢谢你在这段时间内给我的劳伦斯做的修正。”

“奥托·派洛特。”奥托无奈地朝黛丽笑了一下，“但是你错了，黛丽，我没有插过任何手，决定完全是他做的。”他说，“你们以后自由了，真正的劳伦斯不再会离开，祝你们幸福。”说完他转过身去。

“等等！”黛丽再次叫住他。这次奥托看见她朝着自己面前走来，“你不再回来了？”

奥托微点了下头。黛丽从衣袖中拿出一个东西交到他手上，说：“未来的自然形势会变得严峻，当你们需要的时候，用这个联系我们。”

他接了过去，同时黛丽说：“还有，雷蒙让我替他对你道个歉。”

他俩站得很近了，几乎贴着对方。然后奥托慢慢抬起双臂，小心地环抱住了黛丽。黛丽没有躲闪。

“告诉他不用客气，黛丽，”奥托微笑说道，“他是我父亲。”

黛丽伸出一只手，有些颤抖地触在了奥托的脸上。她看着仍是西尔瓦面孔的奥托，嘴唇嗫嚅着。

“谢谢你。”她最后说了一句，不知道是对谁。

奥托最终放开了怀抱。他进入房间前回头看了一眼，黛丽正站在通道中央，微笑地看着他。力场的柔和光芒将她团团包围。

他启动了传输装置。一阵炫目的光开始旋转起来。当这阵光最终消失后，奥托站在了密西西比河平原上。

平原上的风一下子把他的头发吹乱了。他四处看了一下，朝远方那处矮小的村落走去。


	17. 十五

“快看，那有个怪人！”几个正在嬉戏打闹的孩子指着不远处一个黑色的身影叫道。

不料这个黑影似乎听见了孩子们的叫声。他转过方向朝孩子们走来。那几个孩子尖叫着跑了，不过还剩一个仍然站在那里，他拿着一支苇草，目不转睛地盯着这个黑影。

“强尼（Johnny）！快跑！他会杀了你！”那几个跑开的孩子中的一个对他大叫。

但是强尼盯着这个着黑衣的人来到自己面前。“你们的领袖现在在哪里？”黑衣人问。

“你是说尼尔斯舰长吗？”强尼有些不确定地说，但他还是指了指远方的那片绿地，“那儿，他在玉米地里干活。”

强尼在刚刚说自己领袖的时候看到黑衣人脸上掠过转瞬即逝的一点惊疑。但黑衣人还是低下头去说了声：“谢谢。”他对强尼点点头，接着起身离去。背后再次传来孩子的喧闹声。

玉米地中。

“日珥？你刚刚在走神。”卡布罗从一行玉米中穿出来时看见日珥依然在给那一棵玉米上标记。

“抱歉，舰长。”日珥没有回头。

卡布罗眯着眼睛看了日珥一下，最终耸了耸肩走开了。“这家伙越来越怪了。”他嘀咕了一句。“我希望今天结束前你能给这片玉米都做完标记！”他沿着另一行玉米开始前行，并扔给了日珥这一句。

日珥放下了标签袋，在绿海中一言不发地站着。他刚刚突然接收到了一阵自动驾驶仪的特征低频信号，他对此有些疑惑，但还是打开了电磁波扫描系统，开始对这一片区域进行扫描。

一个移动的红点发出的频率被他锁定住了。这个红点正朝着这片玉米地行进。而当他更深入地进行特征信号的比对的时候，他僵住了。

_虎鲨！他还在运作！_

“嘿！你！未经许可不许进来，这是片实验——停下！”不远处突然传来卡布罗的声音。

日珥走了过去。这个特征信号正越来越强。而对方也接受到了他的特征信号，正在发过来明确的定位。

他看到了拦在玉米地边缘的卡布罗。而在卡布罗面前的，是一个黑衣人。

日珥不由得停顿了一下。同时几个推算中最坏的一个闪过了他的ＣＰＵ：他们取下了虎鲨的信号发射器，正作为一个诱饵引他上钩。

“我找尼尔斯舰长。”这个黑衣人镇静地说道，同时他扫了一眼卡布罗身后玉米田中的日珥。

“我不是叫你去上标签的吗？怎么……”卡布罗发现黑衣人的眼神飘到了身后，于是转过头去看，结果发现日珥在田中看着黑衣人。他本想批评日珥几句，但是他的后半句话被他的所见所闻咽了下去。

他从来不知道一台机器的感情也可以被人所感受到。他觉得这是幻觉。因为卡布罗似乎看到日珥刚刚受到了极大的震撼，红色的独眼定在了黑衣人身上。

“你好，虎鲨。”日珥的金属音发了出来。

“你好，日珥。”黑衣人说。

卡布罗目瞪口呆地看着眼前发生的一切。像公式化的仪式一般，黑衣人和日珥同时走到对方对面，同时伸出右手握住摇了两下，同时抱住了对方，不多不少两秒后同时放开，仿佛早有训练般默契。

待到这一切都结束后，卡布罗才反应过来。“我是尼尔斯舰长。”他说，“虎鲨，久闻大名。”他伸出右手。

奥托出于礼貌握住了卡布罗的手。但是他一放开，就用兴师问罪的眼神看了日珥一眼。“你爆出来的？”他问。

日珥发去承认的信号。而此时卡布罗不失时机地来了一句：“他还说你会自爆出来的。”

奥托再次用那种眼神看了日珥一眼。这次他吐出来一个字：“赌？”

“不赌。”日珥立刻回答。

“选得好。”奥托对着日珥点头说道。然后他开始转向卡布罗。

日珥等他们短谈几句后，对卡布罗说：“你刚刚踩到了自己最钟爱的那株玉米，舰长。”

 

听完奥托的陈述后，几个人类都坐在屋里默不作声，只有火焰的劈啪声在屋里回荡。

“所以，那颗彗星什么时候会来？”领袖终于抬起头问。

“一个月后。”奥托低首低沉地答道。

“你能保证他们能保证我们的安全吗？”卡布罗问。

奥托从口袋里拿出那个通讯器亮给他们看，“他们没有保证全部，尼尔斯舰长。”他随后又收了回去，“他们只说了有困难可以咨询他们。”

“这太残酷了。”领袖低首说道。

“这太残酷了。”奥托再次站起。他走到窗边，望着远方一片漆黑的平原。许久，才又转过身来，“与西尔瓦共生的记忆告诉我他们一开始就计算好了这次冰期应有的规模和时长。我被他们的推理折服了。他们的种种推断表明冰期确实可以拯救地球，而不幸的是我未发现其中有什么缺陷。”他回到自己的座位坐下。虽然他脸上很平静，但是语气中带着极大的痛苦：“但是我又怎能确定这一定是正确的呢？就像Ａ１１３指令一样，我又怎能确定回地球是对是错？未来有太多变数了，我们所有人都是在摸着石头过河。这太残酷了。”

“你不该让彗星上路。”卡布罗说道。“但现在说这个也许意义不大了。”

“没错，所以我们应该着眼现实。”日珥接着卡布罗的话说。“现在我们该做的就是统计人员信息并且发给他们。等他们选好后再给我们仔细核对，确保这决定确实是公平合理的，再实行迁移。”

“那剩下的怎么办？”卡布罗问。

“首先我们最好能找他们寻求一个临时的安全居所来躲过彗星的冲击波。”日珥说，“假若不行，我们就得把群体分散开去，最好能分在全球不同位置来找足够安全的地面，这样就不会把太多鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。”他顿了顿，用一种深沉的声音开口了，“上次人类挺过了冰期，这次依然可以。”

领袖点了点头。他转向奥托，说：“你加入我们的工作吗？“

“抱歉。”奥托低首盯着那火焰说道，“我会联系他们尽量给你们铺平道路，但是我不再做决策工作了。”

“那你留在这里吗？”领袖再次发问。

“我想我会离开这里。”奥托说道，“我还有一个任务未完成。”

“还会回来吗？”领袖问。

“不知道。”奥托起身，“但在这之前我得去跟一个熟人告别。”

待到奥托消失在黑暗中后，领袖问日珥，“你知道他的任务是什么吗？”

日珥此时也不同寻常地望向外面黑漆漆的平原，说：“他还要救他的船，艾克松号。”

 

瓦力和伊娃在新的运输车内研究着新玩意，而此时传来了一阵敲门声。

瓦力与伊娃对视了一眼，瓦力摊了摊手表示无奈。正当他们迟疑的时候，敲门声再次传来。瓦力滑到拉杆旁边把门打开了。

外面是黑暗的平原，风正猛烈地刮着。透过运输车内传来的灯光，瓦力看到黑暗中站着一个人。猛烈的风吹得他头发都飘到了面颊上。这个着黑衣的人正从容地走进运输车来。瓦力从没见过这样装束的人，吓得一下子变成个黄色的小箱子边往后躲。伊娃唰地一下亮出枪，开始用电子语言严厉地询问来客是谁。

但是他们突然都收到了一阵短促的信号。伊娃立刻收起了枪，瓦力也恢复了常态。瓦力关上了运输车的门，开始等待黑衣人的自我介绍。

奥托把自己的经历做成简短的数据包发给了他们。自己则坐在地上默默地等他们浏览完，他饶有兴趣地抬头观赏着瓦力的收藏品。

伊娃阅读得快，她一读完就感到非常气愤。她把枪迅速亮了出来并且抬起来指着奥托，奥托却对这种失礼的行为没有表示出气愤，他沉静地看着伊娃。

但是令她意外的是瓦力举起了自己的黄色铲子手示意她放下枪。伊娃迷惑地收起了枪。瓦力来到坐着的奥托身边，望远镜似的视镜默默注视着奥托。

奥托转过头看着那望远镜般的视镜，许久之后他低下头去，眼睛直视地面。“抱歉。”

“无，自责。（不用自责）”瓦力说了几个词，“指令，不可违背，职责，已尽。（你的指令是不可违背的，你已尽你所能了）”

奥托只是点了点头。瓦力见状马上退到运输车另一头翻找起来，他想翻出一张合气氛的录像带来让这个客人高兴高兴。结果在差点把自己栽进杂物堆的情况下他还是失望地发现自己所收藏的录像带并没有合适的。

奥托一直静静地注视着瓦力在那里折腾。但是杂物堆里的一样东西引起了他的注意。他走了过去，在瓦力的不解眼光中从杂物堆中把那个东西抽了出来，是一把已断了几根弦的吉他。

他回到自己坐的地方，开始轻轻地拨弄那琴弦。久远的记忆被琴声激活，他记得当年艾克松号的第一任舰长瑞尔顿就喜欢在闲暇时弹吉他。那时他挂在控制室另一头，远远地注视着那琴弦，默默地倾听着着那清冷的音色。

他试探地调了下音，虽然已断了几根弦，但还是能弹出若干调子。瓦力和伊娃在一旁迷惑地看着奥托的动作。一次偶然的拨弦拨出的调子又激活了他的另一项记忆。奥托灵机一动，就着这个调子开始追寻自己记忆中的那首曲子。他开始了弹奏。也许是因为第一次弹仍不熟练，开始的时候音乐很慢，甚至还有出错。但是这对于一个第一次摸吉他的家伙而言已经很好了。即使慢，这速度也挺适合那略带悲伤的乐段。

《六月船歌》的旋律回响在运输车内。瓦力和伊娃从未听过这样的音乐，他们静静地待在奥托旁边听着。瓦力悄悄按下了自己肩上的“录音”键。古老的、俄罗斯风情的乐曲在车中低吟浅唱着，清冷的曲调仿佛在诉说一段漫长而孤独的生活。

调子有了点转机，它升了一个半音，小调悄然升到了大调，悲凉的气氛正渐渐转晴。然后节奏突变，激进的重音和渐升渐高的琶音仿佛代表了生活的大转机。但是在琶音中又悄悄地变回了小调，令人焦虑的乐段一下子让人不知这转变是好是坏。最后乐声又平静下来，恢复了开头的旋律。奥托的弹奏技巧也熟了起来，这一乐段相比开头而言更加顺畅，旋律在他手中时而变得缥缈不定，时而放缓了节拍。最后在清冷的浅淡高音中渐出，写满了对未来的迷惘。

直到音乐停了有一阵子了，瓦力才猛然发觉这音乐真的停了。他再次按下了录音键停止录音。他与伊娃对视了一眼，好久都不能说话。而奥托只是把琴放在腿上，背靠着运输架，望着运输车的天花板沉浸在了思考中。

 

“你这一趟真够远的，确定不带机器人吗？”汉在平原的风中眯着眼问奥托。

“不带。”奥托回答。

“那可是相当长的一段路啊。”汉说道。然后他加了一句：“他们可是给你做了一次升级，连我都要嫉妒你了，把你做得那么帅。”

“哦？谢谢。”奥托对汉笑了一下。

而那笑容在汉眼里可变成了得意。“我警告你，别得意忘形。”但是汉是笑着说的，一看就知道这警告是在开玩笑。

“我带回来的中国书你有看吗？”奥托问。

汉看似迟疑了一阵子，但他很快答道：“看了，但很多我都不知道在说什么。”

“没关系。我也很多不懂。”奥托说道，他从兜里拿出来了一些什么东西，放到了汉手里，“这两样，一样替我给日珥，另一样你自己留着。”

汉看着这两样东西。“这都是些什么？”他在风中有些困难地开口。

“我刚刚问你有没有看过中国书就是要让你看这个。你只需要按下这上面的这个键，就会这样，”奥托按了下去，汉惊奇地看到奥托整个人浮了起来在空中。“这是一点纪念品，假若你还记得那书里的什么东西的话，也许会觉得有些眼熟。”然后汉看见奥托浮在空中开始向南方疾速飘去。

汉愣了一两秒，然后突然反应过来了。他立刻扯开嗓子对着奥托的背影喊道：“你是说列子吗？”

很快他在风中得到了回复。“是的，你说对了！”奥托的声音远远传了过来。


	18. 十六

他回到了那艘巨型星舰旁边。他在刚刚进入地球村的时候看见了外围的冒着蒸汽的黑色岩块。此时地球村里已经没有了任何声响。绿色植物在这里疯长着。他看到在地球村内的地面上不时有一些黄色的痕迹。他认出来了那是硫化物。地上有一些冒着蒸汽的裂隙。他回头看了一眼基督山，它貌似曾经失控过，原有的高度都被炸掉了。而此时它已经没有了灯塔般的红光，只有点点上升的蒸汽。

巨舰上布满了灰土，植物在上面疯狂蔓延着。同时他看到两艘巨舰的外壳都已被剥除，这加重了侵蚀。科德尼特号死气沉沉地，也许这很难使人相信一艘星舰还能让人感受到它的生命力，但确实是这样，它就是让人感觉它已经死亡了。奥托转到艾克松号的登舰平台上，他还略微感到这艘船还有那么一点一息尚存的生命力。他关闭了袖中那个小东西的能源，于是他站到了登舰平台上。他走了进去。

舰内几乎一片黑暗，已经没有任何全息屏正在工作了。奥托踩在金属地面上的脚步声回响在偌大的船体中。他通过疏散梯走上了控制室。控制室的巨大舷窗也像是遭受过严重破坏一般，条条触目惊心的裂痕出现在窗框已经有些扭曲的舷窗上。奥托清楚地记得自己刚被唤醒的那一阵子舷窗都还未破坏得如此严重。控制台上的光芒大多数都已经完全熄灭了，只剩下几个正在若隐若现地微微闪现。所有的线路都像是被动过一样，有一团线路乱糟糟地从控制台的护板内掉出来，有些电火花不时地从某处迸出来，微小的“滋滋”声在偌大的控制室里显得无比清晰。

奥托试探地在上面测试了几个键。看过外面的状况后他本不抱任何希望的。但是控制灯却奇迹般地重新亮了起来。他见状立刻从控制台里取出一条数据线接到自己身上，同时把手放到那块正泛着蓝光的控制模内。控制模的光芒立刻把他的手掌包容了进去，他的手陷在了力场的轻度压力里。

他感受到了一丝极其微弱的意识流。他立刻集中起精力去捕捉那丝意识。他将这一丝意识不断放大，放大，并且跟随着它在错综复杂的电路里流动，最终来到了这股意识的核心。

它属于这条船，艾克松号。在太空中共事的七百年间，奥托对这股电磁脉冲再熟悉不过了。他其实一直都对这艘船心怀感激：即使到了全船都背叛他、误解他的时候，只有艾克松仍默默地支持他的工作，任劳任怨地将他的指令全盘执行，毫无反对。

在外人看来，艾克松是一台比奥托还像机器的机器。但那不是事实。奥托很早就知道了这个核心，而且知道艾克松一直都有自己的想法。虽然每次的意识流爆发都及其轻微、迅速而不可捉摸，但就是在那匆匆的一瞬里，奥托还是能发现其中也许并不精深的含义。

他们之间已进行了无数次对话。那都是意识与意识的交融，因此他们都能在对话之外了解到对方到底在想些什么。真正的对话从来都是寥寥无几，更多的时候都是在长久的静默中捕捉着、感受着对方的存在。

奥托轻轻触动那个已被禁锢良久的意识核心。许久之后，这个虚弱的核心终于微微有了些反应。奥托把自己的意识融入其中，以他们能明白的方式把自己的思维展开。这不是简单的上传，此时他们已融为一体，各自的经历都展露无遗，他们可以随时查阅对方的经历，就像查阅自己的一样。

待到奥托了解了这段时间里艾克松发生了什么之后，艾克松也明白了目前的情况。奥托眺望了窗外那正在冒着蒸汽的大片黑色岩石一眼，在意识中只掺入了一个词：“凤凰 ***** ？”

出乎他的意料，艾克松的意识停顿了一下，但是很快恢复正常。而也有一个词在她的意识中呈现：“湮灭*。”

奥托明白了这代表什么。他的意识最后拂过了那个正在不断微弱下去的意识核心，然后离开了核心。

他把手从控制模的力场中抽出来，轻轻拔掉了接线。他尊重艾克松的选择，但是此时他感到无比哀伤。

他坐在控制室中央，长久地望着那布满裂痕的控制室舷窗外的远方，久久不能起身。

 

“第C9815号已进入超空间基地，所有人类转移成功。”

“收到，完毕。”奥托对着通讯器说了一句。当送达信息的绿灯在通讯器上亮起后，他轻轻关闭了通讯器。

他检查了下内置时钟，还有两小时彗星就会抵达既定位置。此时太阳虽然已偏离在西边，但是阳光依然很强烈。金白色的光芒洒满了整片航区，两艘巨大的星舰都看起来焕然一新。

奥托站在基督山山顶，旁边的主火山口已经没有了发红而翻滚的熔岩湖，只剩下因为冷却而收缩在几十米之下的火山口底部的黑色岩石。边缘只有袅袅轻烟升起。脚下的大熔炉早就失去了它的力量。在人为力量的消失后，它开始变得枯竭。

艾克松号在阳光里静静地伫立在远方，奥托也静静地望向她。许久之后，他把视线投向了远方那个正在向地平线接近的金色恒星。

太阳的光芒在经过大气层的偏折后开始变红。它的光芒不再那么猛烈了，只是一个金色的圆盘挂在离地平线不远的地方。东方的海平面已经开始昏暗下去。奥托望向中天，看见了一道正在发着微白色光的“云”正在中天缓缓移动。

能量几乎消耗殆尽，连思考都变得困难起来。奥托坐在火山口的岩石上，检查了下内置时钟，还有三十分钟。黄昏已近，太阳已经开始向地平线逼近。金红色的光芒染红了满天的高积云。艾克松号灰暗破败的船体也像被重新漆过一般，变成了金红色。那个原先在中天上的亮点已经来到了西天上，它变亮了很多，速度也比刚刚加快了不少，奥托可以显而易见地见到它的移动。

太阳已经沉没到地平线下，但是天依然是明亮的。那片高积云变得更红起来，奥托看着那个正在快速移动的亮点。

那个亮点的轮廓已经完全地展现了出来。奥托看到彗星的形状正在变得愈来愈清晰。一道白亮的一划在正在变昏暗的天中变得格外明亮。突然，它的亮度一下子增强了几倍。它进入了大气层，彗发和彗尾投射的明亮白色光芒在大气层中随着它的移动而有规律地闪动着。奥托用所剩无几的思考力思考着，他正在变得虚弱，不得不靠在旁边的岩石上。

那巨大无比的彗核正朝向太阳落下的地方降落。它无声地滑过地平线，好似又一个太阳落下了地平线，白亮的光芒替代了那个火红的落日光芒。亮度再度增强，仿佛一颗新星。

地平线上骤然膨胀开来。白亮的刺眼光芒从彗星落下的地方迸发出来。地平线上的白色光芒开始逐渐膨胀、变大，近“锅盖”型的半球状光芒正在扩大、上升，仿佛白亮的新星正在从西边升起。

无声的冲击激起的等离子云的亮度依然在增强。新星正在变大，它也在慢慢向前推进。接触到等离子气体云的边缘的一切东西都被无情地吞噬。奥托静静地看着，他此时心中出奇地平静。他冷静地观察着那气体云的边缘，原本的大气在上面激起了波纹般的弧光。

艾克松号在他眼前被粉碎了。当冲击波即将袭向他时，他没有躲闪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：*注解：奥托所说的“凤凰”意思是涅槃重生，也就是希望艾克松能选择从毁灭中解脱。而艾克松的“湮灭”则是拒绝了奥托的请求，希望自己能有个最终归宿而不是永生。
> 
> 注：彗星的成分以冰和其他气体为主，事实上这一颗并不是彗星，说是外太空陨石还差不多。但是已经写了这么多，再改非常困难，因此只能将错就错。但假如从科学的角度分析，这的确是错误的，不要被误导了。


	19. 后记

地球迎来了新一轮全球冰期。在太空中满身雪白地旋转了一万年后，新的生机在一滴一滴的融水声中渐渐复苏。

第一片绿色开始在南方的冻原上产生。它们汲取着新生的水源，开始慢慢地改造着这片土地。地球的赤道附近渐渐地被绿色点缀。

雪渐渐地从赤道向两极褪去，绿色的范围也在逐渐增大。各种动物也开始跟随着植物的脚步复苏过来。优胜劣汰的自然法则也再次起了作用，生物正迅速进化。而重见天日的那些地面上曾经的人类遗迹都在冰雪和生物等的侵蚀下化为了粉末，每一块新露出来的地面都迅速地被生物所抢占。

海洋再度恢复了清澈，各种鱼类重新开始了它们的洄游之旅，令人惊奇的是，早已灭绝的珊瑚虫再度出现在了热带的海域。

第一批人类出现在了尚未完全融化的雪原上。他们对自己的存在感到无比的迷惑，因为不知为何这些景象让他们觉得有些许熟悉。但是很快，他们开始了生火、打猎，并且从大陆桥迁移到了各个大洲上去。

早期的采猎文明很快被奴隶制文明所取代，进而发展成了封建文明。他们的艺术也在迅速发展，优美的诗歌开始在各个聚落传唱。尽管他们在向大自然索取，其中有不少人却开始思考究竟该如何索取。其中有一些被他们称为圣人或智者。他们不知道这些少数人究竟从何而来，他们只发现这些人寿命极长，而且传输给他们的知识令他们敬畏。于是各种猜想被融入到了他们的传说中。类似“彭祖”一类的描述开始出现在了他们的口述中。

在他们的聚落中还存在着一些异人，他们被当做了神的使者，并且这些异人也都默认了其他人的看法。偶尔，会有一个农夫在野外看见一个似乎正在浮飞的人。这景象经由一代代人的雕琢，表达成了人对神的崇敬。“列子”也再度重生。

时光飞逝，他们的工具越来越发达。那个时候，异人和智者都神秘地消失了，取而代之的是在夜晚时他们偶尔会见到亮着幽光的人影似乎在昏暗的远处默默地注视着他们。“那是鬼神显灵。”宗教也开始蓬勃地发展起来。

那些久远年代发射出去的飞行器偶尔会回到自己的母星上空，但是出于某种原因没有一次降落。尽管如此，那些在地面上新生的人类都目击到了这些不明飞行物。古老的“UFO”定义也再度复活。他们开始思考着自己在宇宙中的位置。不过随着他们继续发展，这些景象也愈来愈少见了。

工业文明时期迅速地到来。在早期的短暂疯狂过后，他们冷静下来，在能源匮乏的夹缝中，这些人顽强地迎难而上，以一种难以置信的速度开始发展并使用清洁的能源。他们思考着自己究竟应怎样在发展与平衡中寻找落脚点。尽管他们很狂妄，但是他们从来都没有忘记那些在能源匮乏时期及时拯救自己的那些天才人物。

渐渐地，随着超自然现象的愈来愈少见，对于传说真实性的争论也越来越多。更多的人都相信了那些传说中的异人和智者都是不存在的，甚至他们的理性都承认那些近代的幽灵也是不存在的。但是在采矿时发现的那些矿坑中难以置信的巨大坑洞和两极发现的不明金属碎片总会让他们沉默，随即激起新的一波更激烈的哲学性争论。

在第一台逻辑机器投入使用的时候，人们还没有意识到自己曾经是多么地依赖它们。早在冰期刚刚开始的时候，他们那些忠诚的仆人就都神秘地消失了。而有一天，有一个人的细胞在进行自己的使命——复制的时候，无意间发现了那藏在基因中的远古记忆。它对全身的细胞广而告之。这个人望着夕阳灵机一动，走进了新建的咖啡厅，开始着手写第一部机器背叛人类的小说。他不知道自己以后会因为这一部作品名垂千古。

历史总会重演，但又不完全是重复。

 

_**END** _


End file.
